Rencontre hasardeuse
by Canada's dream
Summary: Daenerys targaryen et Margaery tyrell, deux adolescentes aux caractères différents. Leur rencontre n'était pas programmée et pourtant le destin les a réunis et c'est pour le moins explosif. [univers alternatif,monde moderne]
1. Chapter 0

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _J'aime me lancer des défis et je vous présente mon nouveau projet : Une fanfiction sur l'univers Game of thrones (série que j'adore) mais plongée dans notre monde moderne. Vous allez suivre l'histoire de deux adolescentes Daenerys et Margaery._

 _Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'écrire sur l'univers alternatif, une grande première pour moi alors soyer indulgent sur les premiers chapitres (regardant avec des gros yeux tout gentil)_

 _On commence gentiment avec mon chapitre 0 qui est juste une introduction sur les personnages._

 _Je tiens à préciser que le personnage de Deanarys est assez vulgaire (alors attention vos yeux et vos oreilles)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 0 : Présentation**

 _« I'm on the highway to hell,_ _On the highway to hell,_ _Highway to hell,_ _I'm on the highway to hell »_

La musique rugissait au travers de la pièce, qui semble t'il ressemblait à une chambre, le volume étant beaucoup trop élevé que la normal. Au milieu de la pièce, une jeune femme, âgée de dix sept ans dansait frénétiquement au rythme de la musique s'amusant à imiter les solos de guitares, ses cheveux d'un blanc parfait virevoltaient dans tous les sens, elle portait un piercing au nez et des vêtements noirs, le style typique d'une rockeuse en pleine crise d'adolescence, sa chambre aussi le traduisait par le forte présence de noir et l'absence de lumière obstruée par de fins rideaux et les murs décorés par de nombreux posters de groupes en tout genre, sans parler du bazar monumental, une tempête devait être passé par là.

La musique prit fin pour enchaîner sur une autre beaucoup plus douce et moins rythmé que la précédente, elle prit donc place sur son lit et commença à feuilleter un magazine, en regardant à la va vite les pages sans y prêter la moindre attention. Voyant qu'il ne lui inspirait rien, elle le balança en jurant.

 **-Fait chier !**

Elle se mit à regarder le mur d'en face, qui était principalement, composé de posters et de photos de dragons posés aléatoirement, elle adorait, non, elle était fascinée par les dragons, elle passait la plupart de ses nuits sur internet à la recherche de nouvelles photos pouvant prendre place sur son mur. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe sur internet, les 'dragonhunters », elle en était elle même la créatrice de ce groupe et avait réussi à amasser pas moins de deux cents abonnés, ce qui est énorme quand on regarde la passion.

La plupart de son temps elle le passait sur son ordinateur à parler de dragon ou bien à jouer et peu à réviser, ses notes étaient catastrophiques et pour sa dernière année au lycée, sa mère prit la décision de l'inscrire au cours du soir, ce qui déplut fortement à la jeune daenerys refusant catégoriquement d'y aller.

 **-Putain daeny tu fais chier avec ta musique je n'arrive pas à me concentrer**

 **-Ta gueule Viserys, va ailleurs si tu n'es pas content**

 **-Toi, va ailleurs !**

Elle pouvait l'entendre hurler depuis sa chambre, son grand frère était en école supérieur et travaillait dur, chose que deanarys ne comprenait pas, elle détestait tout simplement les cours.

Elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec son frère et pour cause, ils n'avaient pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts. Pour lui les dragons n'étaient que des histoires d'enfants, bon pour les contes de fée. Elle ne le détestait pas mais ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça.

 **-T'es vraiment chiante !**

Prise de colère, elle décida de mettre une veste, de prendre son Ipod ainsi que ses écouteurs et de sortir prendre l'air.

La chambre était parfaitement rangée, chaque chose était posée à sa place, rien ne dépassait, le lit était fait, les rideaux tirés, faisant entrer la lumière, le soleil était haut dans le ciel bleu. Dans la pièce se trouvait une jeune femme, âgée aussi de dix sept ans, assit à son bureau visiblement en plein travail.

Elle avait les cheveux bruns et bien coiffés, ses deux mèches de devant étaient tirés en arrière ce qui dégageait parfaitement son beau visage. Ses yeux en amandes couleurs bleus, ses fossettes seyantes et son sourire ravageur, étaient le portrait type de l'adolescente dont tout le monde rêvait, jolie et intelligente. Elle n'avait aucun problème en cours, elle réussissait tout ce qu'elle faisait, ses parents avaient fait le choix de l'inscrire dans une école privée, elle allait entamer sa dernière année de lycée, pour elle, les cours étaient ce qu'ils y avaient de plus important. Elle faisait parti de la grande famille Tyrell extrêmement reconnu dans la région de Westeros.

 **-Margaery, viens c'est l'heure du thé**

 **-Oui mère j'arrive**

Elle arrêta se qu'elle était en train de faire et descendit le grand escalier pour arriver dans un très grand salon décoré dans un style victorien où sa mère l'attendait.

 **-J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, Dès la rentrée tu vas donner des cours du soir, n'est-ce pas formidable de transmettre ton savoir à ceux qui n'ont pas la chance de l'avoir !**

Elle détestait quand sa mère parlait ainsi, chacun avait sa façon de travailler et de réfléchir.

 **-Maman, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps, entre les cours de piano, l'école, sans oublier mon bénévolat !**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie tu t'en sortiras très bien et puis j'ai déjà accepté pour toi.**

Margaery, déjà blasée par la décision que venait de prendre sa mère, s'installa à table et prit une tasse de thé.

* * *

 _Voila pour le commencement,_

 _Un avis, une question, juste un mot à dire ? La review est faite pour ça alors n'hésite pas ! ;)_

 _J'en profite pour dire que tous les titres feront référence à un épisode de GOT !_

 _A bientôt !_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

 _Me revoilà avec mon chapitre 1 qui est pour le moins explosif mhouaaaa ! On retrouva nos deux ados et un nouveau personnage entre en action !_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter si ce n'est que daenerys est toujours aussi vulgaire, va-t-elle finir par ce calmer un jour ?_

 _Aller, je vous laisse à la lecture, à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : De feu et de sang**

Le soleil tapait fort et daenerys regretta d'avoir prit sa veste, elle crevait littéralement de chaud, ses écouteurs bien fixés à ses oreilles, la musique défilait et passait le même genre de musique, du rock. Elle n'écoutait pratiquement que ça, son groupe préféré étant Halestorm*, qu'elle avait connu il y a bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir donner une date précise, elle se reconnaissait dans les paroles. La musique qui venait de commencer était l'une de ses préférés, _« Break in »_ , elle se mit à fredonner les paroles, se souciant peu du regard des autres, elle était dans sa bulle et rien n'y personne ne pouvait la faire sortir.

 _« Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home, When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoe »_

Elle continuait de marcher tout en fredonnant, sans se rendre compte que son portable se mit à vibrer, un message. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la chanson, qu'elle consulta son téléphone et vu le destinataire, sansa stark.

 ** _15:30 : Yop daeny, tu fou quoi ? Encore en train de glander, rendez-vous maintenant au parc de Winterfell et bouge ton cul !_**

Elle se mit à sourire, sansa était probablement sa seule et unique amie, non virtuelle, elle s'était rencontrées en dernière année de collège, alors que sansa venait tout juste de déménager ici. Elle se rappelait de sa magnifique chevelure flamboyante qui lui attisait la moquerie, elle pouvait la comprendre, avec ses cheveux d'un blanc pur tout le monde l'a traitait différemment, elles s'étaient en quelque trouvées toute les deux. Elle lui répondit sur le champs et se dirigea en direction du parc, leur spot favori. Elles aimaient s'y retrouver pour parler de tout et de rien, parfois pour refaire le monde ou tout simplement parler de dragon, il faut savoir qu'à force de persévérance, deanerys réussit à lui transmettre sa passion, au grand désarroi de sansa qui au début n'y croyait pas du tout.

Une fois arrivée au parc, elle se mit à la chercher, une grande fille, aux cheveux de feu, très long, habillée de façon baba cool, puis elle l'a trouva assit sur un banc, visiblement en train de l'attendre.

 **-Sansa je suis là, que veux-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle

 **-Daeny, te voila enfin, tu foutais quoi bordel ?**

 **-Attend ça va, j'écoutais de la musique et tu sais que le parc n'est pas la porte d'a côté et puis je suis là maintenant !**

Elle l'a serra dans ses bras, sans sansa, deanerys ne saurait ce qu'elle serait devenu aujourd'hui, c'était son tout, son monde, son univers, sa seule et unique meilleure amie.

 **-Je croyais que tu t'étais encore perdu sur internet à la recherche de dragons**

 **-Si seulement, mon frère n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête, à cause des cours du soir, fait chier celui là !**

 **-Tu devrais peut-être vraiment y réfléchir**

Daenerys se mit à fixer son amie, elle aussi allait s'y mettre ?

 **-Attend pas toi aussi, arrêter de me casser les couilles avec ça**

 **-Chaton réfléchis bien, tes notes sont pourries et tu risques de redoubler, qu'est-ce que tu vas devenir si je ne suis plus à tes côtés ?**

Elle se m'y à réfléchir, elle n'avait pas tord, après le lycée elle pensait aller dans la même fac, si elle venait à redoubler ce serait la fin du monde. Elle capitula.

 **-Très bien très bien, j'irais, de toute façon tu ne me laisse pas le choix**

 **-Ahaha je suis trop forte, bon aller je te laisse salut !**

 **-Attend quoi ?**

Margaery savourait son thé, sa mère lui préparait toujours le même, jasmin et orange, son préféré. Elle y ajoutait toujours une cuillère à sucre et le dégustait avec quelques gâteaux à l'orange que sa mère faisait. Elle était bonne cuisinière, tout le contraire de sa fille qui brûlait tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui avait même fait prendre des cours de cuisine, sans grand succès.

 **-Chérie, la rentrée est dans deux semaines, tu te sens prête pour ta dernière année ?**

 **-Oui mère, je vais tout donner.**

 **-Tu as plutôt intérêt, il faut que tu fasses honneur à ta famille et à ton frère Loras tyrell**

 **-Oui mère**

Depuis sa tendre enfance, margaery avait un fardeau à porter sur ses épaules, faire honneur à sa famille et faire aussi bien que son frère loras. Il était tout aussi beau et intelligent qu'elle mais à la différence de margaery, il réussissait tout, même la cuisine. Elle n'y prêtait jamais attention, elle se fichait pas mal de pas être aussi bien que son frère mais pour sa mère cela comptait. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, sa mère ne cessait de lui apprendre à être une vrai dame, chose que margaery détestait, toutes ses formalités et ses politesses l'ennuyait à en mourir et ne rêvait que d'une chose, jouer du piano et dessiner. Elle était très douée en peinture et voyant cela, sa mère l'a poussa à en faire une réelle compétence, en l'inscrivant à des cours. Elle se sentait parfois oppressée par sa mère qui l'étouffait petit à petit.

Une fois sa tasse de thé finit, elle décida d'aller faire un tour.

 **-Mère, le thé était très bon, je voudrais aller faire un tour,puis-je ?**

 **-Oui, tu pourrais passer à la supérette du quartier s'il te plait, il me manque quelques épices pour le dîner de ce soir.**

 **-Oui, donnez moi votre liste, j'irais.**

Une fois la liste en main, elle sortit d'ici, respirant à plein poumon l'air frais de dehors et constata qu'il faisait chaud, pas de veste pour aujourd'hui, puis elle se dirigea tranquillement à la supérette.

Daenerys pesta sur le chemin du retour, comment sa meilleure amie avait pu lui faire un coup pareil, la faire venir au parc de winterfall qui se trouve à une trotte de chez elle juste pour lui faire accepter d'aller en cours du soir, ce qu'elle pouvait la détester parfois. Sur le chemin, elle décida de s'arrêter à la supérette du coin pour acheter une bouteille de coca et un paquet de bonbon, elle aimait énormément les bonbons et les sodas. Elle se mit à zigzaguer entre les rayons et tomba sur une jeune fille qui devait avoir visiblement le même âge qu'elle, les mains remplies de petite pots à épices. Elles se mirent à se regarder, deanerys détestait quand les gens commençait à la fixer sans raison.

 **-Quoi, tu veux ma photo peut-être ?**

Puis elle tourna les talons, sous les yeux de la jeune fille complètement troublée.

Margaery n'en crut pas ses oreilles, comment pouvez-t-on être aussi malpoli pour si peu. Elle venait juste de la regarder rien de plus, cette fille aux cheveux blancs n'était pas des plus aimable surtout qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Elle ne sut quoi répondre, trop décontenancée pour ça, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui avait beaucoup changé se dit-elle, furieuse de l'événement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça, elle devait la revoir et lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle se mit à sa recherche puis l'a retrouva au rayon bonbon, à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis lui fit face.

 **-Excuser moi mademoiselle, il me semble ne pas vous connaître, je vous prierais de vous excuser pour votre comportement de tout à l'heure, ce ne sont pas des manières**

Daenerys continuait de chercher sans prêter nullement attention à margaery qui ne se laissa pas faire, elle était peut-être jolie mais elle avait son caractère.

 **-Je vous trouve bien** **condescendante**

 **-Et alors, fixer une personne dans les yeux, c'est pas de la condescendance ça ?**

Margaery se retrouva devant une personne qui visiblement ne savait pas la définition du mot condescendant, mais qui en plus avait un très sale caractère. La seule chose à faire était de laisser tomber, elle ne se battait pas à armes égales.

 **-Et puis tu me fais chier avec tes mots compliqués, va te faire, j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'excuser devant une madame proute-proute sous prétexte que je t'ai mal parlé.**

Margaery se sentit offusquée, jamais au grand jamais on ne lui avait adressé la parole de cette façon. Prise de colère, elle reposa ses condiments et sortit, elle rentra chez elle les mains vides et énervée.

 **-Qu'elle conne celle là.**

Daenerys n'en prit pas compte et trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.

 **-Ah je vous trouve enfin mes petits bonbons en forme de dragon.**

Puis elle sortit du magasin, contente de son achat.

* * *

 _*C'est un groupe de rock, c'est mon groupe préféré d'où la petite référence :)_

 _Bon alors ce chapitre 1 bien ou bien ? héhé je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas, daenerys n'est pas du genre facile, comment les choses vont se passer, la suite au prochain chapitre qui sortira normalement la semaine prochaine (milieu de semaine) !_

 _Un avis, une question, juste un petit mot ? La review est fait pour ça alors n'hésite pas !_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour,_

 _En route pour le chapitre 2, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Briseuse de chaînes**

Margaery rentra bredouille et complètement sous le choc. Pendant tout le trajet, elle n'avait fait que de repenser à cette étrange altercation avec cette fille. En passant le pas de la porte, sa mère lui demanda où était passé les couses mais elle ne lui prêta nullement attention et monta directement dans sa chambre puis se posa sur son lit.

 **-Madame prout-prout** se dit-elle à voix haute

Elle repensa à la fille, les cheveux blancs, un look très décalé et un vocabulaire des plus grossier. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu tourner de cette façon. Margaery n'avait aucune réponse face à ça, malheureusement. Elle mit sa tête sous l'oreiller et essaya tant bien que mal d'oublier cette incident.

Daenerys arriva tranquillement chez elle, oubliant complètement l'incident de tout à l'heure. Elle trouva sur le canapé sa mère, en plein visionnage d'une série de « bonne femme » comme aimait dire daenerys et se posa à ces côtés, mettant ses pieds sur la table du salon et commença à manger ses bonbons. Sa mère l'a regarda faire, désespérée par son comportement qui ne changeait pas.

 **-Daenerys je t'ai dis quoi à propos des pieds sur la table !** Sa voix était ferme

 **-Je vais finalement aller en cours du soir, contente ?**

Sa voix ne traduisait aucune expression, elle se contenta de dire sa phrase de façon monotone, sans attendre aucune réaction de la part de sa mère, qui l'a regardait d'un air ahuri.

 **-Alors tu t'es enfin décidée, je parie que c'est cette sansa qui t'en a persuadé**

 **-Je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça, c'est sansa tout court.**

 **-Mhm je n'apprécie pas trop cette fille, mais au moins elle a eu le mérite de t'y faire aller.**

Daenerys se leva d'un bon.

 **-Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit sur elle, elle en a fait beaucoup plus que toi je te signal**

 **-Daenerys, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton, je suis ta mère tout de même**

 **-Non,c'est faux tu l'es juste par remplacement, jamais tu ne le seras !**

Elles se faisaient face maintenant, daenerys n'acceptait jamais qu'elle puisse dire du mal de sansa, celle qui l'a comprenait mieux que quiconque, ça l'a révoltait tout simplement. Elle se mit à serrer le poing, si elle le pouvait, elle lui en mettrait une. Sa mère le remarqua, elle savait que daenerys était impulsive et pouvait blesser n'importe qui, si la rage prenait le dessus.

 **-Tu veux m'en mettre une n'est-ce pas ? Et bien qu'attends-tu ? je sais que l'a toujours voulut**

 **-Si je le fais ça va m'attirer des emmerdes, je sais que tu n'attends que ça**

 **-Hey, que se passe-t-il ici ?**

Viserys venait d'apparaître, en entendant le bruit qu'elles faisaient.

 **-On ne peut pas bosser tranquille, deany arrête de la chercher.**

 **-Vous faites tous chier ici, je me casse dans ma chambre, de toute façon.** Elle hurlait presque

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre avant de fondre en larme, relâchant la tension. Sa mère ne savait plus quoi faire pour elle, elle se sentait démunie face à se fille qui refusait de l'écouter, petit à petit elle se sentait dévorée par la haine qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Ses mains tremblaient, la provoquer n'était pas une solution mais elle n'avait plus le choix, lui parler calmement ne marchait pas, lui hurler dessus, non plus.

 **-Maman, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sur qu'un jour tout ira bien, laisse lui encore du temps.**

 **-Ça va bientôt faire cinq ans, elle devrait peut-être aller consulter**

 **-Non, ma sœur n'est pas malade, elle se sent juste seule, et puis arrête de lui répéter que son amie n'est pas fréquentable, c'est déjà bien qu'elle ce soit fait une amie.**

 **-Je sais, pardon.**

Deux semaines venaient de s'écouler et les vacances d'été avaient prit fin, laissant place à la rentrée. Daenerys était dégouttée, pour elle les vacances étaient passés beaucoup trop vite et de devoir retourner à l'école l'a démotivait vraiment, margaery au contraire était plutôt contente, elle allait pouvoir revoir ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas vu de toute les vacances.

Le radio réveil sonna les sept heures des deux côtés, daenerys, se leva avec difficulté, avalant son petit-déjeuner encore dans les vapes, s'habilla, brossa ses dents et parti en direction de son lycée. Margaery fit de même, mangea en silence, se coiffa un chignon, s'habilla de sa petite robe bleue préférée, se brossa les dents puis parti en direction de son lycée privé, les _« hauts-jardin »_.

Daenerys retrouva sansa et quelques unes de ses copines, margaery retrouva ses amies qui se mirent à lui raconter ces meilleurs souvenirs de vacances, elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, écoutant d'une oreille, sa pensée était ailleurs, elle se remit à penser à la fameuse fille de la supérette. Ces cheveux l'avaient émerveillés, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas une couleur, puis ses fringues l'avait intriguées, des bottines noirs cloutées, un jean de la même couleur troué, un tee-shirt avec une inscription bizarre « ACDC », puis une veste deux fois trop grande pour elle. La différence était flagrante, à côté margaery passait pour une petite fille sage avec ses robes, elle l'enviait en quelque sorte, malgré son comportement, elle l'a trouvait cool.

 **-Dis marjo, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?**

 **-Oh oui pardon myrcella, tu disais ?**

 **-Avec mes parents nous sommes allées à la mer du côté de Dorne, c'était magnifique, il fait tellement chaud**

 **-Tu y es allée combien de temps ?**

 **-Un mois**

 **-Oh je vois.**

Les conversations étaient toujours les mêmes, ce qui commençait à lasser quelque peu margaery.

 **-Daeny alors prête pour les cours du soir ?**

 **-Ah ta gueule sansa, ne commence pas avec ça**

 **-Tu commences quand ?**

 **-Mercredi normalement, mais j'ai tellement la flemme d'y aller**

 **-Tu m'étonnes mais tu n'as pas le choix en même temps**

 **-Ah ouai et à qui la faute ?**

 **-De la tienne**

 **-Ouai t'as pas tords**

Elles se mirent à rigoler devant les autres qui avaient toujours du mal à les suivre.

 **-Au faite, j'ai appris que tu allais donner des cours particuliers, margaery**

 **-Ah oui, normalement je commence mercredi, on doit rencontrer notre « élève » et apparemment ce n'est pas la plus facile**

 **-Tu devrais y arriver margaery, tu es trop forte.**

Elle se mit à penser à ça, et si elle n'était pas à l'hauteur, apprendre à quelqu'un qui n'a pas les mêmes facultés n'est pas une mince à faire et si elle venait à tomber sur une fille au même caractère que la fille de la supérette ? Que ferait-elle ?

 **-Tu viens marjo, les cours vont commencer.**

 **-J'arrive.**

Les deux premiers jours de cours s'enchaînèrent sans la moindre difficulté, daenerys tenta bien que mal de suivre les cours et margaery y arrivait parfaitement, puis vint le mercredi soir, daenerys était en pleine conversation avec sansa sur la route la menant à ses cours du soir, visiblement la conversation était plutôt animée.

 **-Et là je le soigne histoire d'être gentille et puis tu sais ce qu'il me fait ce salaud ? Il me tue, moi je suis sympa et il me tue, je l'ai traité de tous les mots du monde, à cause de lui j'ai du tout recommencer**

 **-Pauvre de toi, moi j'ai du me retaper le boss, je suis morte je ne sais combien de fois**

 **-Attend, dis que c'est ma faute pendant que tu y es !**

 **-Oui, tu as commencé à l'insulter gratuitement pour ensuite l'attaquer et pour finir tu le soigne sans raison, je comprend qu'il t'ait tué**

 **-Ouai bah plus jamais je fais une partie avec des gens que je ne connais pa** s

 **-On a pas vraiment eu le choix**

 **-Ouai, d'ailleurs ce soir on se fait une quête ?**

 **-Nope à cause de toi j'ai du sommeil à rattraper**

Daenarys fit la mou mais rien n'y faisait, sansa refusa catégoriquement, elles marchèrent tout en discutant de leur jeu favori, « chevalier du dragon », elles y passaient des heures entières dessus.

 **-Bon je crois que c'est là, d'après l'adresse qui est indiquée sur ta feuille !** Sansa s'arrêta devant un bâtiment neuf

 **-Yep, t'es sur que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?** Supplia-t-elle

 **-Moi je n'ai aucun problème en cours et surtout avec mes notes**

 **-Pff lâcheuse !**

 **-Et puis j'ai promis à ma petite sœur de rentrer tôt ce soir**

 **-Tu lui feras un bisou de ma part**

 **-Promis !**

Elles s'enlacèrent avant de se quitter au grand dame de daenerys qui se sentit bien seule. Elle pénétra dans le hall et se mit à chercher la salle indiquée sur le papier, qu'elle avait reçu lors de son inscription, la salle 205. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, monta trois étages et tomba enfin sur la bonne, porte ouverte menant sur une petite salle comportant pas plus de cinq personnes à l'intérieur, des jeunes comme elle, puis elle s'installa au fond et sorti son téléphone en attendant.

Margaery attendait dans la salle d'a côté que l'instructeur ait finit ses explications.

 **-Vous allez devoir attendre ici le temps que je leur explique deux trois choses, j'irais vous chercher plus tard, vous avez compris ?**

Ils répondirent oui en chœur, tout comme la salle 205, ils n'était pas plus de cinq personnes, un instructeur par personne.

 **-Très bien, je vous dis à tout de suite alors.**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'autre salle en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Daenerys était toujours sur son téléphone et n'avait pas remarqué la présence de l'homme. Il commença à se racler la gorge pour que son public puisse se concentrer sur lui puis il commença.

 **-Je me prénomme Petyr baelish et je serais votre instructeur pendant toute l'année, vous êtes ici dans le but d'améliorer vos notes dans toutes classes confondu et écoles. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous tourner les pouces, vous êtes ici pour obtenir des résultats concrets, nous ne voulons pas de tir au flancs, si cela ne vous convient pas je vous invite à prendre la porte.**

Daenerys qui entre temps avait rangé son téléphone, se demanda si elle avait réellement sa place ici puis elle se rappela de la promesse qu'elle avait faite à sansa et resta assise.

 **-Bien visiblement je ne vous ai pas fait peur, maintenant je vais vous distribuer le programme que vous allez devoir suivre puis ensuite viendra la rencontre avec votre aideur. Il sera là pour vous apporter des cours individuels en plus des cours que vous aurez ici chaque mercredi soir. Bien maintenant place au rencontre.**

Elle se mit à lire le document qui faisait trois pages, il ne rigolait pas ici, il faisait les choses à fond. Margaery se leva et suivit l'instructeur qui leur fila une feuille avec un nom et un prénom dessus, à eux de trouver la bonne personne. Elle scruta la minuscule pièce et tomba sur la fille de la supérette, la fille aux cheveux blancs. Elle crut faire une crise cardiaque, elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas elle, mais voyant que les autres avait réussi à trouver leur paire, margaery vu tout espoir qu'elle puisse se trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre s'envoler, alors elle se dirigea vers elle et constata qu'elle était en pleine lecture, elle savait lire, c'était déjà ça.

 **-Daenerys targaryen ?**

Elle leva le tête et regarda la personne en face d'elle.

 **-Yep, tu es ?**

 **-Madame prout-prout**

Elle venait de le dire. Elle l'a fixait en attendant une réponse. Daenerys se mit à réfléchir et reconnu enfin la personne en face d'elle, la fille de la supérette.

 **-Oh c'est toi ! Rassure moi tu as un vrai prénom quand même ?**

 **-Oui, Margaery tyrell**

 **-Enchantée**

 **-Tu ne connais pas les excuses toi**

 **-Attend tu es toujours restée bloqué la dessus ? c'est bon je me suis énervée j'aurais pas du**

Margaery n'en revenait pas, la fierté pouvait rendre les gens hautains, elle voulait entendre de sa bouche un simple désolé, et pas des excuses bidons pour faire passer la pilule.

 **-C'est trop te demander, un simple désolé ?**

 **-T'es chiante sérieux**

 **-Très bien alors débrouille toi toute seule pour tes cours.**

Margaery était prête à partir, mais sentit une main se presser autour de son fin poignet, l'a retenant.

 **-Attend, c'est bon je suis désolée, contente ?**

Elle lui sourit, satisfaite de la réponse malgré le faite que les choses ne soit surement pas sincère, mais l'important c'était qu'elle ce soit excusée.

 **-Oui bien, je vois que tu as lu le programme, sur quoi tu veux travailler ?**

 **-Tout.**

 **-Tout ?**

 **-Ouai en vrai je bosse jamais du coup je suis nul partout**

 **-D'accord**

Margaery se mit à penser qu'en effet elle n'était pas des plus facile, il fallait tout reprendre à zéro avec elle et vu le spécimen, autant prendre des gants pour éviter le massacre.

 **-Bien, je vois que vous avez eu le temps de faire connaissance avec votre binôme, vous devez au moins vous voir deux fois par semaine pour effectuer les exercices donnés, pendant le cours du mercredi nous apporterons des explications en plus de la correction, comprit ?**

 **-OUI**

 **-Bien la réunion est terminée.**

Les élevés ramassèrent leurs affaires puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie suivit de margaery et daenerys.

 **-Je pensais que ça durerait plus longtemps** s'étonna daenerys

 **-Non le premier jour c'est toujours comme ça, c'est juste une réunion d'information, les vrai choses commencent dès la semaine prochaine.**

 **-Je vois, du coup comment on s'organise pour se voir ?**

 **-Comme tu veux**

 **-Viens chez moi, on sera mieux, file moi ton numéro**

 **-S'il te plait.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être reloue avec tes politesses**

 **-Je crois que je vais devoir aussi t'apprendre à être plus poli tiens**

 **-C'est bon, ton numéro s'il te plait qu'on en finisse par pitié**

 **-Tiens.**

Elles s'échangèrent leur numéro puis partirent chacune de leur côté en direction de chez elle. Margaery souffla un bon coup quand elle fut hors de porté de madame mauvais caractère, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, sur toute les personnes sur qui elle pouvait tomber, elle tomba sur elle, mauvais caractère, mal poli et cancre par dessus le marché, elle possédait tous les défauts du monde. Elle allait devoir tenir le coup pendant une année, chose qui l'a terrifia encore plus.

Daenarys était contente que la réunion se termina plutôt que prévu. Elle allait pouvoir jouer à son son jeux préféré une heure de plus, malgré les devoirs qu'elle devait faire, elle se remit à penser à margaery, drôle de nana se dit elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle sortait des année 20 avec ses robes de petite fille et son look bien carré, rien avoir avec elle. En rentrant chez elle, elle constata qu'elle était seule, tant mieux pour elle, ça lui évitait les problèmes. Elle s'installa confortablement à son bureau démarra son ordi et patienta pendant le temps de chargement, cela prenait très longtemps. Elle voulu textoter avec sansa mais se rappela qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre et décida d'envoyer un message à l'autre.

 _ **18:30 : Yop c'est Daenerys, comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **18:32 : On s'est quittées il y a même pas trente minutes.**_

 _ **18:33 : T'es vraiment pas drôle toi, je voulais voir avec toi pour le cour à domicile, samedi après-midi ça t'irais ?**_

 _ **18:35 : Oui, je viendrais vers quinze heures, ton adresse s'il te plait.**_

Elle lui envoya son adresse puis lança son jeu. Elle fit une partie qui dura deux heures avant de tomber de fatigue, elle devait vraiment rattraper sa nuit dernière. Elle entendit sa mère rentrer mais n'y prêta pas attention, elle alla directement se coucher.

* * *

 _Petite question : Quand vous lisez une fanfiction, écoutez-vous de la musique ? Si oui quoi en général ?_

 _J'espère que vous avez compris qu'il y a bien deux conversations différentes, une entre daenerys et sansa et une autre avec margaery et ses amies (le jour de la rentrée)_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 qui devrait arriver samedi !_


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 me voila !_

 _J'ai remarqué que dans mes premiers chapitres j'orthographiait mal le prénom de daenerys. Milles excuses, je vais faire plus gaffe maintenant (pourquoi porte-elle un nom si compliqué à orthographier XD) = Corrigé_

 _Merci Miss-Stark99 pour tes reviews ça me fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis ravie que ça te plaise et aussi merci a "un lecteur" pour ta réponse !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :L'Ascension**

Le samedi arriva beaucoup plus vite que se qu'avait prévu daenerys, aujourd'hui elle allait assister à son premier cours à domicile, et devait faire en sorte que les choses se déroulent bien. Tout d'abord, elle devait ranger sa chambre, elle n'y avait pas touché au moins depuis un bon moment, constatant le tas de linge posé au pied de son lit, des fringues qu'elle ne mettait plus mais qu'elle ne voulait pas jeter pour autant. Elle prit soin d'ouvrir ses rideaux et d'aérer sa chambre, chose qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire non plus puis commença à plier son linge. Elle en fit des tas, les tee-shirts d'un côté puis les pantalons de l'autre, principalement composés de couleurs foncées. Puis elle s'attaqua à son bureau, lieu qu'elle ne touchait jamais préférant utiliser son lit en guise de bureau, elle jeta des papiers qui ne lui servait plus à rien et nettoya la poussière accumulée dessus.

Depuis la cuisine, sa mère entendait du boucan à l'étage, chose inhabituelle au vu de l'heure. Elle décida de monter voir, inquiète, et constata avec grand étonnement que sa fille était en plein ménage, scène totalement inédite, elle eut envie d'immortaliser le moment.

 **-Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?**

 **-Ça ne se voit pas non ? Je range ma chambre.**

 **-Oui je vois ça et puis-je savoir en quelle occasion ?**

 **-Je reçois quelqu'un pour les cours particulier.**

Sa mère était restée à l'entrée, appuyée sur la porte voyant sa fille s'affairer à passer le balai et à faire son lit, elle n'avait jamais vu sa chambre aussi propre et sentir l'air frais.

 **-Oh c'est aujourd'hui, je vois que tu fais des efforts, j'en suis ravie**

 **-Ouai.**

Daenerys ne se préoccupait peu de savoir si sa mère était contente ou non, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas faire une mauvaise impression ou juste aggraver son cas, elle avait réellement besoin de ses cours, si elle voulait aller en fac avec sansa.

 **-Puis-je savoir le nom de cette personne ?**

 **-T'as pas autre chose à foutre que de venir me déranger putain.**

 **-Ne commence pas daenerys, je te pose simplement une question**

 **-Margaery.**

 **-C'est un jolie prénom ça**

 **-Ouai.**

 **-Bon, je te laisse et pense à changer tes draps.**

Elle laissa seule daenerys qui ne prit pas en compte son conseil, ses draps étaient très bien comme ça même s'ils méritaient un petit coup de machine. Elle contempla son travail et se sentit fière d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi bien, le lit était fait, le sol était propre et son bureau rangé. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre margaery et de commencer.

Margaery se leva très tôt, elle avait énormément de choses à faire et avec le cours de cette après-midi le temps lui était compté. Tout d'abord, elle passa voir une dame âgée pour son bénévolat, une retraitée qui n'avait ni enfants, ni petits-enfants et qui se sentait seule depuis la mort de son mari, elle fila ensuite à son cours de peinture puis termina avec son cours de piano, son moment préféré de son programme. Elle prenait des cours à domicile, son piano était placé dans le grand salon et son professeur l'attendait, toujours en avance.

 **-Je vous prie de vouloir m'excuser missandei, mon cours de peinture a duré plus longtemps que prévu**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas margaery, installe toi vite au piano et commence par me faire des monter de gammes.**

Margaery s'exécuta, elle aimait bien missandei, elle était d'un naturel gentil mais très strict à la fois, elle se rappela de ses premiers cours avec elle, elle ne l'a lâchait jamais et lui faisait répéter encore et encore les mêmes morceaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle y arrive, aujourd'hui elle pourrait les refaire les yeux fermés.

 **-Bien maintenant on va travailler les exercices que je t'ai demandé de faire**

 **-Oui**

Elle commença à pianoter les notes écrites sur son cahier de musique, elle fit quelques fautes mais se corrigea rapidement, elle était devenue très douée en trois ans, ce qui ravissait sa mère qui aimait l'écouter jouer. Elle était présente à chacun de ses cours, ce qui ennuyait fortement margaery. Quand missandei lui faisait un reproche, sa mère venait toujours s'en mêler, ce qui parfois pouvait partir loin, dans ces genres de situations margaery ne disait rien, cela ne la concernait pas, des querelles d'adultes.

 **-Bien, as-tu travaillé le morceau de Chopin "Spring walts" que je t'ai donné à faire ?**

 **-Oui, je le trouve magnifique même si je fais quelques petites erreurs**

 **-Montre moi**

Margaery commença à jouer le morceau, elle le trouvait très beau, à la fois mélancolique et joyeux, elle faisait défiler ses doigts sur les touches avec légèreté, le morceau était merveilleusement bien interprété. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte des quelques fautes qui l'a préoccupait, elle jouait, tout simplement. Elle enchaîna les petites erreurs avant de finir la musique, elle était satisfaite de sa prestation mais savait qu'elle pouvait faire mieux.

 **-Je vois, pour le prochain cours essaye de travailler ses points et on verra la semaine prochaine pour les améliorer mais dans l'ensemble tu t'en es très bien sortis, bravo**

Margaery l'a remercia en hochant la tête, elle était toujours autant admirative devant cette femme.

 **-Bien c'est l'heure, c'est dingue à quel point je ne vois pas le temps passer quand je suis avec toi**

 **-C'est parce que ma fille joue extrêmement bien missandei**

 **-Bien évidemment madame tyrell**

 **-Mère arrêter, vous me mettez mal à l'aise**

 **-Chérie, il faut que tu saches que tu es très talentueuse au piano**

Elle se mit à rougir et salua missandai qui partit à la fin du cours. Elle se sentait épuisée de sa matinée bien remplie et oublia presque son obligation de l'après-midi.

 **-Je compte rendre visite à ta grand-mère cette après-midi, tu veux bien m'accompagner ?**

 **-Je suis désolée mère mais aujourd'hui je ne peux pas, je dois donner un cours particulier à quelqu'un**

 **-Ah oui ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré non ?**

 **-Oui pendant la réunion d'information**

 **-Comment est-elle ?**

 **-Originale, je vous laisse, je vais aller prendre une douche avant de finir mes devoirs.**

Sa mère la regarda monter, elle était extrêmement fière d'elle et ne s'en cachait pas.

Margaery prit une bonne douche chaude, qui lui fit le plus grand bien puis profita du temps qui lui restait, pour finir ses devoirs et constata qu'il était déjà l'heure pour elle d'y aller.

Daenerys regarda son téléphone et s'étonna de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, quatorze heures, elle était si occupée à ranger sa chambre qu'elle en oublia de manger, et se rendit compte que sa mère ne l'avait pas appelé, ni même son frère. Elle descendit et constata que personne ne se trouvait en bas, elle trouva une note sur le frigo.

 _« Ton frère et moi sommes partis faire deux trois courses, tu trouveras un steak et de la purée pour le repas, bonne chance pour ton premier cours, bisous maman. »_

Elle froissa le papier qui termina directement dans la poubelle avant de sortir la nourriture du frigo avant de l'avaler en quatrième vitesse puis elle prit le temps de prendre une bonne douche, bien méritée.

Margaery marchait d'un pas rapide, elle était en retard, comment avait-elle pu être en retard, jamais elle ne l'était. Son programme était parfaitement chronométré pour éviter ce genre de chose et pourtant elle l'était. Elle arriva enfin devant chez daenerys à moitié essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle avait du faire. Elle frappa trois coups et attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte.

Daenerys n'en finissait plus de l'attendre, il devait être au moins quinze heures quinze et elle n'était toujours pas arrivée, elle eut presque l'envie de l'appeler mais s'abstenue, quand elle entendit toquer à la porte.

 **-La voila enfin celle là !**

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

 **-Tu foutais quoi bordel, j'en pouvais plus de t'attendre moi !**

 **-Je-je suis désolée, je suis en retard, j'ai eu un petit contre-temps**

 **-Aller entre, c'est pas grave, je te sers un truc à boire, tu as l'air essoufflé**

 **-Volontiers, de l'eau s'il te plait**

Daenerys s'exécuta et lui apporta un verre d'eau bien frais qu'elle bu d'une traite, visiblement très assoiffée.

 **-Et bien tu avais vraiment soif dis moi**

 **-Oui, j'ai presque couru pour éviter d'être encore plus en retard**

 **-Tout ça rien que pour moi**

 **-Aller pas le temps pour le bavardage, on à du travail à faire.**

Daenerys s'étonna de voir qu'elle était très à fond dans les cours, elle qui espérait papoter un peu avant de passer au travail, mais visiblement il ne fallait pas compter sur ça.

 **-Très bien madame, suis moi.**

Elle l'amena dans sa chambre et se placèrent à son bureau, parfaitement rangé pour l'occasion, margaery sortit de sa sacoche des papiers avec des exercices dessus.

 **-Je te propose de faire les mathématiques en premier, ensuite on enchaîne sur l'anglais et le français ça te vas ?**

 **-Oui je crois**

 **-As-tu regardé les exercices envoyés par petyr baelish ?**

 **-Heu non**

 **-Daenerys ! Il faut que tu regardes plus souvent ta boite mail pour au moins regarder sur quoi tu vas travailler, sinon comment je fais moi**

 **-Bah regarde tu as les exercices donc pas besoin de regarder**

 **-Le but c'est que de ton côté tu commences le travail et que je puisse t'aider par la suite**

 **-Bah là tu vas m'aider non ? Donc je ne vois pas la différence**

 **-Tu es vraiment butée toi c'est pas possible**

 **-Mais quoi ? C'est toi que me prend la tête inutilement putain**

Margaery souffla, il était impossible pour elle de dire qu'elle avait tord, il fallait toujours qu'elle ait quelque chose à dire et si margaery ne se taisait pas, les choses ne feraient que d'empirer. Il fallait y mettre un terme.

 **-Bien, tu le sauras pour la prochaine fois d'accord ? Aller au boulot.**

Daenerys acquiesça et commença à se plonger dans les maths, la matière qu'elle détestait le plus. Margaery prit le temps de bien lui expliquer les formules qu'elle ne comprenait pas et s'attaqua aux exercices avec difficulté, butant à chaque problème.

 **-Marjo j'y comprend vraiment rien, j'utilise la formule mais ça ne marche pas**

 **-Margaery s'il te plait et c'est normal tu n'utilises pas la bonne, regarde c'est celle là**

Elle effectua le calcul et tomba sur le bon résultat. Daenerys était impressionnée face à son intelligence.

 **-Je suis impressionnée, tu réussis à résoudre ça avec tellement de facilité**

 **-C'est à force de travailler que j'y arrive avant j'étais comme toi**

 **-C'est vrai ? Tu veux dire que j'ai moi aussi une chance d'y arriver ?**

Daenerys se sentit tout de suite plus motivée que jamais, si madame prout-prout avait aussi galéré qu'elle et qu'aujourd'hui elle réussissait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle aussi n'y arrive pas. Elle commença alors à se concentrer et prit le temps nécessaire pour tout assimiler, il lui fallut pas moins de deux heures pour résoudre les calculs du premier exercice. Elle se sentait en quelque sorte fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

 **-Tu as tout bon, maintenant on passe à l'exercice deux et après je te laisse tranquille**

Daenerys enchaîna sur l'exercice deux et comprit de suite les calculs à faire chose qui étonna margaery qui l'a revoyait galérer face à l'exercice un, peut-être qu'elle assimilait vite les choses, elle prit une heure pour le finir et enchaîna sur de l'anglais. Quatre heures venaient de s'écouler et daenerys était au bout de sa vie, jamais elle n'avait autant travaillé et en si peu de temps.

 **-Bien, on a fait du progrès, en anglais tu te débrouilles plutôt bien, si tu révises assidûment tu devrais t'en sortir quand au math, on passera au niveau suivant la semaine prochaine, révise ce qu'on a vu aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine on se concentrera sur le français.**

 **-Oui, AAAh je suis lessivée moi**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de travailler autant n'est-ce pas ?**

Margaery était satisfaite de sa journée, elle qui pensait que les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi facilement fut étonné. Elle n'était pas si méchante que ça finalement, elle l'a trouvait même gentille si on ne prend pas en compte sa façon de parler.

 **-Tu as tout à fait compris, oh un message de sansa !**

Margaery commença à ranger ses affaires et regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, presque dix huit heures, elle n'allait pas tarder à rentrer, elle n'aurait pas pensé rester aussi longtemps chez elle.

 **-Tu pars déjà ?** Demanda daenerys

 **-Oh oui, nous en avons finis pour aujourd'hui je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester**

 **-Mais si, j'ai mon amie sansa qui passe à la maison, tu pourrais rester avec nous non ?**

Elle ne su quoi répondre, la fille arrogante qu'elle avait rencontré s'était transformée en une fille super gentille, elle en était décontenancée.

 **-Je suis désolée mais j'ai des choses à faire, peut-être une prochaine fois.**

Elle se mit à lui sourire. Elle avait menti mais elle ne se sentait pas de rester ici, dans une maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas et surtout avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus.

 **-Daeny, je suis rentrée, t'es en haut ?**

Sansa venait d'entrée sans frapper, c'était devenu une habitude quand la mère de daenerys n'était pas là.

Daenerys descendit à sa rencontre suivit de margaery qui découvrit la fameuse sansa dont lui parlait daenerys. Elle s'arrêta devant elle puis lui fit signe de la tête en guise de bonjour et d'au revoir.

 **-Salut, moi c'est sansa et toi ?**

 **-Margaery**

 **-Jolie prénom**

 **-M-merci**

Cette fille l'a déstabilisait, par sa présence mais aussi par sa beauté, elle était émerveillée par sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi magnifique, elle en était scotchée par la couleur qui était un bleue très claire, limite azur, une vrai beauté.

 **-Bon je dois vous laisser, je te propose qu'on se revoie la semaine prochaine, quand es-tu libre ?**

 **-Le mardi après-midi je n'ai pas cours et toi ?**

 **-C'est drôle moi non plus, bien on se fixe mardi après-midi, ça te vas ?**

 **-Ok ça marche, on se retiens au courant de toute façon**

 **-Oui**

Margaery les salua avec de passer par la porte d'entrée et de se sentir à nouveau seule dans la rue déserte. Elle remonta la rue, passa devant la supérette puis continua direction le parc winterfall, puis elle prit une autre rue avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle constata qu'elle n'habitait pas si loin que ça de chez daenerys, à peine une demi-heure de marche, si l'on ne prend pas son temps. Elle passa vite à autre chose se rappelant qu'elle devait finir un exercice de mathématique, qu'elle s'exécuta de faire.

* * *

 _Question : Si tu pouvais être un personnage dans Game of thrones, qui serais-tu ? La longueur du chapitre te convient-il ?_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_


	5. Chapter 4

_Bonne lecture !_

 _Miss-Stark99 : AH sansa, elle est tellement belle et charismatique, je te comprend tellement :) _

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une danse avec les dragons**

Daenerys serra fort sansa des ses bras, l'étouffant presque, elle se mit à lui raconter le travail qu'elle venait d'effectuer et oh combien il était dur pour elle de travailler autant, sansa l'écoutait sans perdre une miette de se qu'elle disait, elle était fière d'elle et des efforts qu'elle effectuait.

 **-Je suis très admirative, je ne pensais pas que tu ferais autant d'efforts**

 **-T'as vu !**

 **-Mais dis moi c'est elle ta prof particulier ?**

 **-Oui, on a le même âge et pourtant elle est super intelligente**

 **-Et bah moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une prof particulier comme elle**

 **-Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au cours du soir**

Elles se mirent à rigoler, mais il était vrai que sansa trouvait très belle margaery, elle l'a trouvait intéressante malgré son côté trop sage et poli, il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'attirait.

 **-Vous avez bossé quoi aujourd'hui ?**

Sansa lui posa la question tout en se dirigeant dans sa chambre, une autre habitude qu'elle avait acquis à force de venir chez daenerys.

 **-Les maths et l'anglais**

Daenerys la suivait de près, puis elles entrèrent dans la chambre et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de sansa, en découvrant une chambre parfaitement rangée et sentir le propre. Sansa se posa directement sur le lit et constata que la pile de lingue qui avait l'habitude de traîner avait disparu.

 **-Et bah je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu irais jusqu'à ranger ta chambre, je te sens transformée**

 **-Raah la ferme sansa, j'ai juste passé le balai**

 **-Mon cul, tu as fais plus que ça, regarde ton lit est fait, le sol propre, tes rideaux tirés, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ta fenêtre et puis ton bureau est nickel**

 **-Sans oublier que j'ai rangé mon linge**

 **-Oui pas mal, tu vas finir par devenir docile**

 **-Jamais de la vie, si j'ai envie de t'envoyer chier je le ferais encore**

 **-Je l'espère bien, bon on ce la fait cette quête ?**

 **-Yep !**

Sansa sortit son ordinateur et se connecta au réseau puis lança leur jeu, daenerys l'invita à se joindre à la partie puis elles commencèrent leur quête. La quête était simple, tuer le plus de monstres en moins de temps possible, si le défi était réussi, elles gagneraient beaucoup d'xp et des points de compétences, mais les monstres étaient de niveaux biens supérieurs à leurs personnages malgré leurs nombreuses heures de jeux.

 **-Ok Khaleesi, que fait-on, j'ai ma barre de vie qui tombe beaucoup trop rapidement que prévu, il faut que tu me soignes le plus rapidement possible**

 **-On a un petit problème louve blanche ?**

Daenerys prit soin de prendre un ton sarcastique, elle savait que sans son aide, sansa mourait sur le champs et adieu les avantages.

 **-Putain daeny pas le temps pour ça, vite soigne moi**

 **-J'arrive**

Elle s'exécuta et en moins d'une seconde sa jauge de vie remonta d'une traite, s'il y a bien quelque chose que sansa détestait par dessus tout c'était de perdre. Après une heure de jeu, elles réussirent tant bien que mal à gagner le défi.

 **-Bordel de merde c'était chaud !**

 **-Tu l'as dis daeny, la prochaine fois demande à khal de venir, avec lui on réussi ultra rapidement**

 **-J'aimerais bien, mais en ce moment je ne le vois plus sur le chat**

Daenerys paraissait triste.

 **-Comment ça se passe entre vous ?**

 **-Bien du moins jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de nouvelles**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, il a surement des problème de connexion là où il est**

Sansa se leva et se dirigea en direction du bureau où se trouvait daenerys puis la serra fort pour la réconforter. Elle savait à qu'elle point elle était attachée à ce garçon et ne voulait pas qu'elle en souffre.

Margaery se coucha extrêmement tôt, la journée étant épuisante. Elle se réveilla que le lendemain matin et passa son dimanche à ne rien faire, elle écouta de la musique dans sa chambre, un dimanche des plus banal, daenerys fit de même étant déjà fatiguée de son lundi. Le dimanche était l'occasion pour se reposer et de penser à rien avant le début de la semaine, qui arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Daenerys se sentait d'attaque prête à en découdre avec les cours, elle était ultra motivée, se qui étonna fortement sansa qui devait toujours la pousser à travailler.

 **-Je te trouve bien motivée pour un lundi matin.**

 **-Devine qui est revenu me parler ?**

 **-Khal ?**

 **-Oui, il s'est excusé je ne sais combien de fois, il m'a expliqué qu'il a eu des petits soucis de connexion**

 **-Tu voies je te l'avais dis, pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes** **états**

 **-Je sais, je suis tellement contente !**

 **-Oui oui**

Sansa lui frotta le dessus de la tête comme un maître caressent son chien, c'était son geste affectueux pour la calmer quand elle débordait trop d'énergie, la vrai raison étant que sansa était beaucoup plus grande que daenerys et que ça l'amusait bien de faire ça.

 **-Allez, allons en cours, on verra si tu seras toujours autant contente !**

La journée s'enchaîna rapidement ainsi que la matinée du mardi matin. Daenerys était contente que les cours se terminent enfin.

 **-La matinée est passée drôlement vite tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **-Si tu as raison, avec les cours de M. Martell on ne voit jamais le cours d'histoire passer**

 **-Oui, tu viens manger à la maison ce midi ? ma mère travaille et mon frère est à la fac, on sera tranquille et margaery devrait arriver pour quatorze heures, ça nous laisse du temps.**

 **-Ça marche.**

Sansa suivit daenerys jusqu'à chez elle puis prépara quelque chose de rapide, des pâtes avec du fromage puis elles se posèrent devant la télé en attendant.

Margaery sortit des cours à midi, elle eut le temps de passer à la cafétéria, d'avaler un sandwich avant de se diriger chez daenerys. Etant donné le problème survenu la dernière fois, margaery prit le soin de prendre avec elle les exercices de maths et de français, elle ne voulait pas créer un nouveau conflit inutile, qui lui donnerait un mal de crâne pas possible. Cette fois-ci elle arriva pile pile à l'heure, elle toqua à la porte puis attendit qu'on lui ouvre, ce fut sansa. Margaery fut surprise de la voir, elle lui sourit et la fit entrer.

 **-Salut Margaery, sansa tu te rappelles ?**

 **-Oui bien sur.**

Comment oublier une fille comme ça ? Elle était grande pour son âge, beaucoup plus grande que margaery qui lui arrivait un peu plus haut que la poitrine et surtout très magnifique, elle était fixée sur ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient.

 **-ahaah même si on c'est croisée pas longtemps ravie de te revoir, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais, daenerys n'est pas facile**

 **-Oui j'ai pu le constater**

 **-Elle n'en fais qu'à sa tête celle là, si elle devient trop chiante dis le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de la remettre à sa place**

 **-Je vois qu'on parle de moi, sansa je te préviens tu ne mettras personne à sa place**

 **-Il me semble que tu as fais mauvaise impression devant margaery, non ?**

 **-Raah ça va il me semble m'être excusée non ?**

Margaery contemplait la scène, elle n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de situation, deux amis qui se dispute sans pour autant être en colère, cela l'a rendit un peu jalouse, elle sentit que leur relation était spéciale.

 **-Bref, là n'est pas la question, on est ici pour bosser alors au boulot.**

Venant de daenerys les choses sonnaient bizarrement, jamais elle n'était motivée pour aller bosser et surtout pas ses cours. Sansa lui tapota le dos en guise d'encouragement, ce qui renforça l'avis de margaery, leur relation était vraiment spéciale. Elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre de daenerys puis se posèrent au bureau, sauf sansa qui s'installa confortablement sur lit, attendant patiemment qu'elles aient finis de travailler.

 **-J'ai avec moi les exercices de maths et de français tu veux commencer par quoi ?**

 **-Les mathématiques ensuite le français**

 **-La dernière fois tu t'en était plutôt bien sortis, tu as continué de réviser ce qu'on à fait la dernière fois ?**

 **-Oui madame, tout !**

 **-Bien alors refaisons un exercice et on enchaîne avec l'étape suivante.**

Daenerys s'appliqua et battu son record en résolvant le problème en moins d'une heure, chose qui déstabilisa margaery.

 **-Attend, comment fais-tu pour être aussi nul à l'école et réussir tout d'un coup comme ça ?**

 **-Je sais pas, peut-être parce que tu expliques bien, avec sansa ça ne se passait jamais comme ça**

Sansa qui était restée en retrait de la conversation se contenta de lui balancer un oreiller qu'elle prit en pleine tête, ce qui fit rire margaery au vu de la tête de daenerys qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

 **-Espèce de connasse va !**

 **-Aller daenerys, on enchaîne.**

Elles mirent deux heures pour tout faire, deux fois moins que la dernière fois, margaery se sentait satisfaite de voir qu'elle progressait bien et en si peu de temps, il fallait la motiver tout simplement.

 **-Et bien je n'ai jamais vu un élève progresser aussi rapidement, tu es finalement plus brillante que je ne le pensais.**

 **-Comment ça ? Tu insinuais que j'étais stupide avant ?**

 **-Je plaisante.**

Margaery ne plaisantait pas réellement, elle se demandait au début si ça valait le coup de perdre son temps avec elle, mais il s'avéra qu'au contraire, elle était très douée ce qui suscitait beaucoup de questions chez margaery.

 **-Pourquoi ne t'intéresses tu pas aux études alors que tu y arrives facilement.**

 **-J'sais pas, en vrai ça me fait plus chier qu'autre chose**

 **-Tu préfères passer ton temps sur ton ordi en vrai** sansa venait de prendre la parole

 **-Ouais surtout !**

 **-C'est dommage tu as un réel potentiel, tu devrais plus l'exploiter**

 **-Ouais ouais, tant que j'ai la moyenne ça me va**

 **-Vous avez finis ?**

Sansa commençait à s'ennuyer seule sur le lit à ne rien faire. Daenerys acquiesça avec grand enthousiasme avant de venir se poser au côté de son amie, margaery, elle, rangea ses affaires comme à son habitude.

 **-Dis tu peux rester cette fois-ci ?** demanda daenerys

Margaery se mit à réfléchir, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire chez elle, ses devoirs étaient déjà fait et elle n'avait aucune obligation, elle avait envie de rester, leur relation l'intriguait et voulait en savoir plus sur elle, alors elle décida d'accepter la proposition de daenerys.

 **-Oui.**

Daenerys se mit à sauter de joie sur son lit, sous les yeux de sansa la suppliant d'arrêter avant qu'elle ne l'étouffe. Margaery s'installa sur le bord du lit en attendant que quelqu'un prenne la parole.

 **-J'ai une idée et si on jouait au jeu des questions, chacune notre tour on pose une question et on y répond.**

 **-Daeny c'est pas drôle on se connaît déjà !**

 **-Oui mais pas marjo patate**

 **-C'est mar-**

 **-Ouais mais marjo sera la seule à y répondre**

 **-Mar-**

 **-Allez sansa ! puis on sait jamais peut-être que y a des choses que tu ignores sur moi**

 **-J'en doute fort.**

 **-S'il vous plait ! d'abord c'est margaery et ensuite je veux bien jouer aux jeux des questions.**

Elle venait d'hausser le ton ayant marre qu'elles l'ignorent. Sansa et daenerys l'a regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux de margaery ne comprenant pas la situation.

 **-Et bien, elle a autant de caractère que toi daeny.**

 **-Ta gueule sansa, allez je commence, quelle est ton style de musique préféré ?**

 **-Mhm j'écoute beaucoup de classique, sinon j'aime bien la musique pop et vous ?**

 **-Le rock !** elles répondirent en chœur

 **-J'ai cru remarquer au vu des posters, à moi je présume, des passions dans la vie ?**

 **-Mhm la danse** répondit sansa

 **-Les dragons !** enchaîna daenerys

 **-Oui j'ai cru la aussi comprendre au vu du mur.**

 **-T'as vu, des années et des années de recherches**

 **-On va éviter de parler de ça sinon on en à pour toute la journée**

Sansa savait de quoi elle parlait, au début de leur relation daenerys évitait d'en parler de peur de l'effrayer mais un jour, alors qu'elle était venu chez elle, sansa constata son mur et lui posa la question, la réponse dura toute la journée ce qui avait donné un sacré mal de tête à sansa qui depuis ce jour, doit se taper ça même si elle aussi à commencer par si intéresser.

 **-Ton plat préféré** enchaîna sansa

 **-Mhm je dirais les lasagnes**

 **-Moi les pâtes** renchérit daenerys

 **-Moi, le gâteau au citron.**

Elles enchaînèrent les questions, l'une après l'autre mais se lassèrent très vite du jeu, hormis les questions banals, le choix devenait de plus en plus dur, surtout que daenerys et sansa se connaissaient déjà très bien et margaery ne voulait pas les embêter en leur posant des questions, si elles savaient déjà la réponse de l'autre.

 **-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?** Demanda sansa déjà en train de s'ennuyer

 **-Je sais, jouons à action ou vérité !**

 **-A quoi ?**

Margaery n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce jeu ou du moins que vaguement, elle savait que c'était le genre de jeu qui se pratiquait pendant les soirées pyjama mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y participer, elle se sentait à la fois toute excitée et curieuse de pouvoir y jouer.

 **-Tu ne connais pas ?** Demanda surprise daenerys

 **-Le but est très simple, soit tu choisis vérité, tu dois répondre à une question sans mentir ou action, tu dois exécuter une action que la personne te choisis sans refuser** intervint sansa

 **-Oh je vois, dans ce cas je veux bien essayer**

Margaery se sentait un peu seule sur le moment, elle sentit encore une fois le décalage entre elles, ne pas savoir jouer à ce jeu était un peu ridicule aux yeux de margaery.

 **-Ok alors tu vas commencer, action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action**

Tant qu'à jouer autant le faire à fond se dit margaery.

 **-Ok alors tu vas devoir nous montrer ta petite culotte !**

Margaery n'en crut pas ses oreilles, elle aurait pu lui demander de faire le tour d'elle même à cloche pied ou bien de réciter l'alphabet à l'envers, chose que margaery maîtrisait à la perfection mais de montrer sa culotte, plutôt mourir.

 **-Mais ça va pas ta tête ! Pourquoi je te montrerais ma culotte !**

 **-Bah je sais pas, avec tes airs de miss parfaite peut-être que tu es du genre à porter des sous-vêtements sexy !**

Elle croyait rêver. Daenerys était très bizarre.

 **-Ça va pas daeny, on ne demande pas ce genre de chose à une personne qu'on connaît à peine, c'est mal poli, toutes mes excuses margaery.**

 **-Pfff vous n'êtes pas drôle en plus je suis sûr que ça t'aurais plu sansa !**

 **-La n'est pas la question alors laisse tomber, jouons à autre chose sinon ça va mal finir.**

Margaery se sentait soulagée mais à la fois triste de ne pas avoir pu y jouer, daenerys avait tout gâché avec son action bizarre, elle se sentait gênée et n'avait qu'une envie, aller se cacher dans un trou de sourie, surtout que sa culotte était des plus normal, rien à avoir avec des sous-vêtements sexy.

 **-Ok mais moi je n'ai pas d'idée** soupira daenerys allongée de tout son long sur son lit

 **-Et si on parlait normalement ?** Proposa margaery

 **-J'approuve, d'ailleurs ça me fait penser, mélisandre m'a envoyé un message disant que ce samedi il y avait une soirée karaoké, on y va ?**

Daenerys s'était relevée faisant face à sansa, elle se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, elle aimait les soirées karaokés et surtout dans le bar de leur ami où l'ambiance était toujours présente.

 **-Oh que oui, marjo tu veux venir ?**

Margaery capitula, jamais elle ne l'appellera par son prénom celle-là. L'idée d'aller à une soirée karaoké lui plu, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller avec ses amis et en y réfléchissant d'un peu plus près, elle n'avait jamais rien fait de particulier avec ses amis. Elle se sentait bien en la présence de sansa et daenerys, chose qui l'étonna vraiment, comment peut-on être aussi bien avec des gens que l'on ne connaît à peine ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'elles pouvaient dégager, leur côté sans prise de tête, décontracte et surtout le faite qu'elles pouvaient dire les choses sans pour autant avoir peur de heurter la sensibilité de l'autre. Leur amitié était réel et sincère, margaery l'avait comprit.

 **-Oui j'accepte.**

Margaery n'arrêtait pas de se regarder dans le miroir en se demandant si sa tenue était bien. Elle n'était jamais sortit avec des amis et ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Elle portait une robe noire simple avec de fin collant noir qu'elle agrémenta avec des ballerines, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient légèrement, après une dernière vérification devant le miroir, elle approuva sa tenue. Le rendez-vous était donné chez daenerys, dix neuf heures. Elle avait prévenue sa mère qu'elle rentrerait tard, chose qui ne la dérangeait pas, elle était même contente qu'elle puisse sortir avec des amis.

 **-Bien mère j'y vais.**

 **-Tu es adorable ma chérie, amuse toi bien et surtout si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas,tu peux m'appeler et passe le bonjour à myrcella de ma part**

 **-Oui pas de soucis, bonne soirée.**

 **-A toi aussi chérie**

Elle lui avait menti en prétendant sortir avec ses amis de lycée, si elle savait qu'elle sortait avec des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, elle serait privée de sortit pour le restant de ses jours. Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla en direction de chez daenerys, elle arriva et toqua à la porte, cela lui devint presque familier. Daenerys lui ouvrit la porte et l'amena directement dans sa chambre où sansa finissait de se préparer. Elles étaient sublimes dans leur habits, à côté margaery se sentait extrêmement ridicule et paraissait gamine.

 **-Je me sens ridicule à côté de vous.**

 **-Mhm je dois bien avouer que cette robe est d'une tristesse**

 **-Daenerys** réprimanda sansa

 **-Oh non elle a raison, je n'avais que ça, je n'ai jamais l'habitude de sortir alors je ne savais pas quoi prendre.**

 **-Attend, laisse moi arranger ça.**

Daenerys sortit de son armoire de vieilles fringues qu'elle ne portait plus, elle lui trouva une jupe style patineuse en cuire avec des chaussettes montantes noirs, un tee-shirt avec une inscription dessus qui fit fortement rire margaery _« je suis une peste et j'assume »_ , cela pouvait parfaitement corresponde à daenerys et peu à margaery. Elle se changea et constata dans le miroir une toute autre personne, sansa avait prit le soin de la maquiller légèrement, elle avait en face d'elle une margaery qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se trouvait extrêmement belle et surtout moins gamine, elle ne dénotait plus face à sansa et daenerys. Elle prit le temps de les remercier avant que daenerys ne lui prête une de ses paires de chaussures, des bottines avec un petit talons. Les filles étaient enfin prête pour aller chanter, daenerys était toute contente durant le trajet.

Le bar se situait non loin du parc _winterfall_ en plein centre-ville de Port-Réal, le bar s'appelait _« The Red Woman »_. Un bar pour jeune, amateur de chant et surtout de bonne humeur, les filles étaient devenus des habitués des lieux et ce soir il y avait du monde. Elles réussirent à trouver une table non loin de la scène où quelqu'un était déjà en train de chanter, une musique très entraînante mais peu au goût de daenerys, qui n'attendait qu'une chose, chanter une chanson de son groupe préféré.

Elles commandèrent un verre puis discutèrent de tout et de rien.

 **-Je ne suis jamais aller à ce genre d'événement.**

 **-Sérieux marjo, tu vis dans une grotte ou quoi ?**

 **-Je suis désolée mais sur ce coup là daeny à raison, tu ne sors jamais ?**

 **-Non jamais, disons que mes amis ne sont pas trop branchés sortit karaoké**

 **-Oh je vois.**

Margaery sirota son verre de coca tout en regardant la personne sur scène, elle l'enviait, elle avait très envie de se lancer, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien en chant et chantait tout le temps dans sa chambre au rythme de ses musiques préférés.

 **-Vous comptez chanter ce soir ?** demanda discrètement margaery

 **-Yep, comme à chaque fois** s'enthousiasma daenerys

 **-Moi non sauf si daeny me force la main et toi tu comptes te lancer ?**

 **-Oh hum non je ne pense pas**

 **-Serais-tu un peu poule mouillée sur les bords ?** Taquina daenerys

 **-Non pas du tout.**

 **-Alors qu'attends-tu ? Ici personne ne te juge**

Sansa semblait l'encourager, ce qui fonctionna, elle n'était pas du genre poule mouillée et comptait bien le montrer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la personne en charge de faire passer les musiques, elle choisit un titre qu'elle connaissait par cœur et attendit son tour, qui arriva vite, elle prit le micro soigneusement laissé par son prédécesseur et monta sur scène, elle faisait la maligne mais elle sentit le tract monter et les yeux des gens rivés sur elle n'aidait pas. Elle concentra son regard sur sansa et daenerys qui l'encouragea de loin et fit un signe de la tête pour lancer la musique. Elle se sentit enivrer par le tempo, elle avait lancé _« Confident »_ de Demi lovato son artiste préféré et commença à chanter.

 _« Are you ready ? Ah ! It's time for me to take it_  
 _I'm the boss right now_  
 _Not gonna fake it_  
 _Not when you go down_  
 _'Cause this is my game_  
 _And you better come to play »_

Elle enchaîna les paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur et sentit le stress partir petit à petit, le premier couplet passé, elle continua sur le refrain, son moment préféré.

 _« What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident?_  
 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being_  
 _What's wrong with being confident? »_

Elle chantait à la perfection, ce qui scotcha daenerys et sansa, à fond dans la musique, elles tapaient des mains suivit des autres présents dans la pièce. Margaery mettait le feu sur scène, elle se sentait bien, libre et enfin une ado normale faisant une sortit avec ses amis. Elle était à fond et vivait le moment présent.

 _« So you say I'm complicated_  
 _That I must be outta my mind_  
 _But you had me underrated_  
 _Rated, rated »_

La chanson atteignait son apogée, elle y mit tout son cœur et la musique s'arrêta au grand désarroi de margaery qui aurait aimé continuer à chanter. Elle avait kiffé se moment, c'était ses mots. La foule se mit à l'applaudir, elle se sentait heureuse, elle n'avait pas d'autre mots, heureuse. Elle rejoignit les filles toujours en folie après la prestation de margaery.

 **-Whoua ! Tu m'as épaté sérieux, je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien** complimenta daenerys

 **-Oh merci, je me suis** **éclatée !**

 **-Ça c'est ressentit, la foule était en délire et c'est plutôt rare de la voir comme ça**

 **-Sauf quand c'est moi qui chante** se vanta daenerys

 **-Oui sauf quand c'est toi.**

La soirée se déroula normalement, daenerys interpréta sa chanson, fière d'elle malgré les nombreuses fausses notes entendu, sansa l'a félicita puis il était l'heure pour elles de se quitter, à contre cœur pour margaery, qui avait aimé cette soirée.

 **-Bon c'est ici que nos chemin se sépare.**

 **-Oui, merci pour cette soirée**

 **-Oh mais de rien, on se refera ça une prochaine fois !**

Margaery remercia encore les filles avant de les quitter pour de bon, daenerys trop impatiente de rentrer, elles se firent un dernier signe de la main et margaery traça sa route. Elle était aux anges et n'oublierait jamais cette soirée.

* * *

 _Question : Quel est ton fond d'écran actuel sur ton téléphone et ton ordinateur ? Moi sur mon ordinateur c'est une photo avec margaery et daenerys héhé et sur mon téléphone une image de noël pour l'écran verrouillage et sur mon écran d'accueil des personnages de mangas que j'apprécie beaucoup !_

 _A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !_


	6. Chapter 5

_Bien le bonjour !_

 _Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster un chapitre mais avec les fêtes de fin d'année, ensuite je suis tombée malade et pour finir j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration ! Vraiment désolée !_

 _Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour les follows, les reviews et les favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mon travail vous plait, en espérant continuer comme ça. Sur ce je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Winter is coming**

Margaery rentra doucement chez elle, évitant de faire trop de bruit et constata que sa mère était déjà montée, elle prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit tout en montant les escaliers, puis ferma la porte de sa chambre avec précaution. Elle passa devant son miroir et constata qu'elle avait littéralement oublié qu'elle portait les fringues que daenerys lui avait gentiment prêtée, si sa mère l'aurait vu comme ça elle aurait surement fait une crise, elle se changea et mit son pyjama rose et noir puis déposa soigneusement les habits sur son bureau, elle le lui rendra la prochaine fois qu'elle se verrait. Allongée sur son lit, elle ne faisait que de repenser à la soirée, c'était une soirée parfaite, elle avait passé un merveilleux moment et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que ça recommence. Elle se mit à penser, qu'elle avait oublié de demander à daenerys comment son cours du mercredi c'était passé, elle prit son téléphone et se demanda s'il n'était pas trop tard pour lui envoyer un SMS, elle regarda l'heure et ne cessait de réfléchir. Puis elle prit la décision de le faire quand même, si elle ne répondait pas, tant pis elle le ferait demain.

 _ **22:21 : Salut, c'est margaery, j'ai oublié de te demander comment c'était passé ton cours de mercredi ?**_

Envoyé. Elle attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le destinataire ne réponde enfin.

 _ **22:32 : AAAh salut marjo, oui bien enfin on a passé le temps à corriger ce qu'on n'avait fait, rien d'exceptionnelle, d'ailleurs demain ça te dis de se voir, j'ai encore du français à faire et j'aurais besoin d'aide :) !**_

 _ **22:35 : Pas de soucis, je serais chez toi en début d'après-midi à demain bonne nuit.**_

Elle posa son téléphone sans prendre le temps de regarder si daenerys avait répondu, nichée dans son lit elle s'endormi rapidement tout en rêvant de la soirée précédente. Elle se réveilla de bonne heure, il ne devait être pas loin des huit heures et demi du matin, elle s'étira et prit le temps de regarder son téléphone, aucun message. Elle se leva, ouvrit ses volets puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, sa mère était tranquillement installée à la table de la cuisine sirotant son thé, margaery fit de même.

 **-Je te trouve bien matinal ma chérie.**

 **-Oui je n'arrivais plus à dormir.**

 **-Tu as passé une bonne soirée au moins ?**

 **-Oh oui, c'était génial.**

 **-Myrcella allait bien ?**

Margaery se rappela qu'elle lui avait menti, elle n'aimait pas ça mais n'avait pas le choix, elle lui dirait la vérité un jour probablement.

 **-Oui très bien, elle vous passe le bonjour.**

Elle avala une gorgée de son thé et se brûla presque.

 **-D'ailleurs cette après-midi je vais donner mon cours à domicile.**

 **-Comment ça se passe au faite ?**

 **-Très bien, je ne pensais pas que les choses se passerait aussi bien.**

Une fois son petit déjeuné englouti, elle remonta dans sa chambre où elle s'habilla, une tenu simple pour un dimanche, malgré le faite qu'elle devait sortir cette après-midi. Elle prit soin de mettre les affaires de daenerys dans un sac pour éviter que sa mère ne le découvre, elle avait beaucoup aimé la tenu qu'elle portait hier soir, même si ce n'était pas son style de d'habitude, pour la première fois elle se sentait styler et à la fois rebelle. Elle profita du temps qui lui restait pour s'occuper un peu.

Daenerys se leva pour midi, complètement en vrac. Elle avait loupé son réveil de dix heures et visiblement le sommeil l'avait rattarpé, elle se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère et son frère en train de manger.

 **-C'est maintenant que tu te lèves petite sœur ?**

 **-Ta gueule viserys, je fais ce que je veux non ?**

 **-En plus madame est de mauvaise humeur**

 **-Viserys s'il te plait ne commence pas, daeny tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

 **-Non merci.**

Elle claqua la porte du frigo et remonta en direction de sa chambre où elle mit la musique à fond, elle se mit à danser au milieu de la pièce, cela l'apaisait quand elle se sentait de mauvaise humeur, avant d'aller se changer.

Margaery arriva en milieu d'après-midi, elle frappa ses trois coups de d'habitude mais ce ne fut pas daenerys qui lui ouvrit mais son grand frère, une homme d'une vingtaine d'année, tout aussi beau que sa sœur et à la chevelure blanche.

 **-Bonjour, je suis margaery je viens pour les cours à domicile avec daenerys.**

 **-Oh oui bonjour entre, tu sais où se trouve la chambre de daeny ?**

 **-Oui.**

Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit la direction de la chambre, elle monta les escaliers et entendit de la musique sortir de la pièce, un peu trop forte à son goût. Elle frappa une fois mais n'obtenu aucune réponse, elle retenta encore une fois mais sans succès, elle décida donc d'entrer et constata que, daenerys était en pleine chorégraphie au centre de sa pièce, et fut surprise de la voir entrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir, ce qui amusa fortement margaery. Elle stoppa sa musique, ce qui fit du bien à ses oreilles.

 **-Tu m'as fais peur putain, faut frapper avant d'entrer.**

 **-J'ai frappé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.**

 **-Oh d'accord, bah pas grave !**

Daenerys s'avança et l'a prit dans ses bras en guise de bonjour, ce qui surprit fortement margaery qui n'était pas du tout habituée à ça. Cela ne l'a dérangea pas pour autant, au contraire elle trouvait ça réconfortant et agréable, elle décida de lui rendre son étreinte puis elle se sépara jugeant que cela durait un peu trop à son gout.

 **-Comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Oh bien, c'était trop cool hier soir, avec sansa on n'en revient toujours pas de ta prestation, tu as vraiment mit le feu**

 **-Je te remerci, moi aussi je me suis eclatée, tiens je te ramène tes habits merci pour le prêt**

 **-Tu aurais pu les garder, je ne les porte plus.**

Une fois le bavardage finit, elles se mirent au travail ce qui n'enchanta pas daenerys qui trouvait toujours une occasion pour papoter, au début cela dérangeait quelque peu margaery, peu habituée à ça mais au fur et à mesure, elle se rendit compte qu'il était tout aussi plaisant de travailler tout en discutant.

 **-Je fais du piano depuis trois ans maintenant**

 **-Whoua trop cool, j'adore le piano je trouve ça tellement beau, tu es sûr pour la tournure de la phrase là ?**

 **-Oui, il faut savoir rester simple dans un commentaire de texte, vérifie juste qu'il n'y ait pas de fautes et oui c'est très beau, en faite c'est très relaxant.**

Elles discutèrent tout en faisant le commentaire de texte de daenerys. Elle était très curieuse et posait énormément de questions à margaery qui y répondait avec plaisir, l'une comme l'autre voulait se connaître davantage.

 **-Et tu ne pratiques pas de sport ?**

 **-Non, j'ai fais une année de danse mais ça ne m'a pas plu**

 **-Pourtant je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien dans ta chambre**

Daenerys rigola suivit de margaery. Elle se sentait bien en sa présence, comme apaisée et chose étonnante, le feeling passait plutôt bien, si l'on prend en compte leur première rencontre, à vrai dire elle n'en avait pas reparlé depuis le début des cours.

 **-Dis tu te rappelles du jour où l'on s'est vu pour la première fois ? J'ai cru que tu allais me sauter dessus**

 **-Attend tu me reparles encore de ça ? Je me suis excusée non ?**

 **-Mais oui je disais ça pour rigoler**

 **-Oui je sais, je dois dire que sur ce coup là j'avais fais bonne impression !**

 **-Ça c'est le cas de le dire !**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elles se connaissaient et les choses avançaient bien.

 **-Allez on finis ton commentaire et on pourra discuter tranquillement plus tard !**

 **-Oui.**

Le mois de septembre, ainsi que le mois d'octobre et de novembre passa rapidement, laissant place au mois de décembre et à son début d'hiver. A Westeros, l'hiver arrivait des le mois de décembre et durait généralement jusqu'en avril laissant place ensuite au printemps. Les hivers étaient généralement très froid, les températures pouvaient descendre jusqu'à -10° et Port-réal était recouvert par un épais manteau blanc. C'était la saison préféré de daenerys, qui adorait regarder la neige tomber, le froid ne l'a dérangeait pas et s'amusait souvent avec sansa à faire des bonhommes de neige ou des batailles de boules de neiges, margaery était moins emballée par cette saison et tombait souvent malade. Durant les mois qui se sont écoulés, la relation entre margaery daenerys et sansa c'était renforcée, elles étaient vite devenus amies en raison des nombreuses heures de cours à passer ensemble, daenerys avait fait de nombreux progrès en cours et les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grand pas, les vacances de noël allaient bientôt arriver et pour le moment, les filles ne faisaient que de penser aux révisions.

Une samedi après-midi alors que la neige faisait rage depuis la matinée, margaery s'était aventurée dehors pour pouvoir aider daenerys dans ses révisions, sansa était bien évidement de la partie.

 **-Je déteste le froid, la neige et l'hiver !**

 **-Ah ouai ? Moi j'adore ça, les batailles de boules de neige et tout le reste**

 **-Je tombe souvent malade en cette période de l'année**

 **-Je te comprend, je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan de cette saison** commenta sansa

 **-Marjo, dis si je retiens que cette formule tu crois que je pourrais m'en sortir ?**

 **-Oui normalement.**

En plus des examens, daenerys devait aussi passé un test pour ses cours du soir, pour pouvoir evaluer son évolution, elle se sentait stressée mais était préparée, contrairement aux années précédentes où elle y allait en mode free style.

 **-Je dois dire que ça me fait quand même bien chier ces examens**

 **-C'est la vie ma cocote**

 **-Je sais je sais mais contrairement à vous, j'ai le double d'exams au cas où tu l'aurais oublié sansa**

 **-Daenerys, tu devrais aussi réviser le vocabulaire d'anglais que l'on a préparé ensemble.**

 **-Tu crois ?**

 **-Oui ça te feras toujours de la connaissance en plus.**

 **-Ok**

Sansa qui elle aussi révisait assidûment, n'en revenait pas des efforts et surtout des progrès qu'avait effectué daenerys ces derniers mois, jamais elle ne l'avait vu autant travailler et réussir qui plus est. Elle faisait tout pour l'aider, mais savait qu'elle était entre de bonne main avec margaery, qu'elle avait réussi à apprécier tout autant, l'aidant même parfois dans ses révisions, elle l'a trouvait charmante et intelligente, tout ce qu'elle pouvait aimer chez une fille.

 **-Marjo, j'ai besoin d'aide, tu pourrais m'expliquer ça s'il te plait ?**

 **-Oui sansa, va s'y dis moi où tu bloques.**

Les révisions se passaient toujours comme ça, elles passaient deux heures à réviser avant de s'accorder une pause pour discuter. Les choses s'étaient instaurées naturellement, au point de surprendre margaery, elle qui pensait que cette amitié ne marcherait pas. Elle se sentait revivre en quelque sorte, elle pouvait parler librement de chose qui l'intéressait sans être jugé ou bien remise à sa place comme le faisait régulièrement myrcella, sa supposé ami. Une fois la séance finit, elles se posèrent tranquillement dans le lit à papoter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer, au grand dame de daenerys qui voulait qu'elles restent.

Margaery fit une partie du chemin avec sansa, ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude, elle appréciait beaucoup sansa, elle l'a trouvait belle, intéressante et surtout gentille.

 **-C'est bientôt les fêtes de noël, tu le fais en famille ?** Demanda sansa

 **-Oui comme chaque année et toi ?**

 **-Oui pareil et on invite toujours daenerys**

 **-Elle ne le fête pas avec sa mère et son frère ?**

 **-Elle a des rapports compliqués avec sa mère et son frère du coup elle préfère venir chez nous, c'est devenu comme un membre de ma famille en quelque sorte**

Margaery ne répondit rien, quel dommage ne de pas passer noël avec sa famille, elle se rappela de la rencontre avec son frère et ne trouvait rien à lui redire, il paraissait très poli et gentil mais ne se rappela pas d'avoir croisé sa mère une seule fois, pourquoi était-elle en conflit avec eux ?

 **-Bon je crois que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, je te dis à bientôt**

 **-Oui à bientôt sansa.**

Elles se quittèrent et margaery rentra chez elle, bien contente de retrouver le chaud de sa cheminée.

Le jour des examens arriva, margaery, sansa et daenerys les passaient dans les mêmes périodes, c'est à dire une semaine avant les fêtes de noël. Margaery était prête, daenerys moins, bien qu'elle ait révisé comme une folle et voulait paraître décontracté, elle se sentait stressé. La semaine passa lentement mais les examens étaient finis, il ne manquait plus qu'à daenerys de réussir ceux de ses cours du soir. Sur le chemin pour y aller, elle était entourée de ses amies, à savoir sansa et margaery qui constituait son groupe de soutient, elle ne voulait pas y aller et détestait les examens.

 **-Daeny, courage dans deux heures ce sera finit. Tu as juste les maths et le français.**

 **-Je sais mais fait chier sérieux.**

Une fois arrivée devant le bâtiment, elles laissèrent daenerys entrer et décidèrent de l'attendre. Daenerys déambula dans le couloir avant de trouver la salle d'examen, plutôt petite au vu du nombre de présent, à savoir quinze personnes. Petyr baelish était déjà présent et distribuait les copies pour pouvoir écrire, c'était devenu une habitude de le côtoyer, c'était leur professeur référent. Elle se rappela du rendez-vous individuel qu'elle avait eu avec lui, les choses s'étaient bien passées, un rendez-vous des plus banal, il était gentil et encourageant.

 **-Bien, il me semble que tout le monde est là, veuillez sortir un crayon et ranger vos trousses, la triche n'est pas une option. Je vous distribue les copies d'examens et à partir de maintenant je veux le silence complet. C'est compris ?**

Daenerys souffla un bon coup, il était tant pour elle de tout donner.

Pendant ce temps, les filles s'étaient posées dans un petit café, non loin de daenerys et pensait fort à elle, tout en dégustant leur thé bien chaud.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussis à la faire bosser autant** s'étonna encore sansa

 **-Elle n'est pas si méchante que ça finalement.**

 **-On dirait que tu fais un constat**

 **-Disons qu'au début les choses se sont un peu mal passées, il m'est difficile de dire qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons amis.**

 **-Tu n'as pas l'habitude de traîner avec des personnes comme nous c'est ça ?** s'énnerva legerment sansa

Au ton de sa voix, margaery pensa qu'elle venait d'irriter sansa, en lui faisant comprendre qu'elles étaient d'un tout autre monde.

 **-Non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, enfin si, je veux dire-**

 **-C'est bon je déconnais**

Margaery se sentait nul, sansa la déstabilisait tout le temps et il lui était souvent difficile de paraître naturelle en sa présence, bien qu'elle aime discuter avec elle.

 **-Ce n'est pas gentil.**

 **-Je te taquinais, c'est ce qu'on fait entre ami**

 **-Je n'ai jamais été taquiné.**

Sansa se mit à la fixer de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ce qui fit presque rougir margaery qui se trouva ridicule d'agir ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de relation, avec myrcella et les autres c'étaient toujours celle qui avait la meilleure note ou bien qui avait la meilleure destination de vacances, chose margaery avait du mal à comprendre, alors qu'avec sansa et daenerys, il n'était jamais question de comparaison ou d'être meilleure que l'autre, c'était toujours égal et honnête.

 **-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je me sens bien en votre présence.**

Elle se sentit rempli d'une étrange sensation et les larmes commençaient à lui couler naturellement, comme si depuis des années elle n'avait jamais ressenti une amitié aussi forte et aussi sincère, ce qui l'a soulagea, sansa qui assistait à la scène se contenta de lui caresser le dessus de la tête, tout en gardant le silence, ce que remercia margaery qui n'avait pas envie de se justifier.

 **-Tu sais je crois ta présence est tout aussi gratifiante pour toi que pour daenerys, bien que nous sommes meilleures amis, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant se dépasser pour quelque chose qu'elle déteste autant. Je te remercie d'être son amie et d'être la mienne aussi.**

Ces mots réconforta margaery qui se força à soulever sa tête et à lui faire face, elle lui gratifia de son plus beau sourire, que sansa lui rendu avant de sécher ses larmes. Sansa lui tendu un mouchoir puis elles burent leur thé dans le silence. Sansa reçu un SMS de daenerys précisant qu'elle venait enfin de terminer son examen et qu'elle demandait où se trouvaient les filles, elle lui indiqua le café et daenerys s'empressa de les rejoindre.

 **-AAAh je suis morte, plus jamais autant d'examens comme ça dans ma vie !**

 **-Comment les choses se sont passées ?** s'empressa de demander margaery toujours un peu émotive

 **-Bien mais hey dis pourquoi tes yeux sont tous rouges ? Sansa qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait bordel ?**

 **-Mais rien !**

Margaery qui regardait les filles se chamailler, se mit à rire tout en serrant le mouchoir que lui avait gentiment donné sansa et se dit pour la première fois, qu'elle était en présence de réelles amies et recommença à pleurer, cette étrange sensation qu'elle venait de ressentir auparavant, n'était autre que de la joie.

 **-Merde sansa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** paniqua daenerys

 **-Ne dis rien, contente toi de la prendre dans tes bras.**

Sur ses bons conseils, daenerys et sansa s'approchèrent d'elle, avant de la prendre dans leurs bras et de serrer fort, au point de l'étouffer. Margaery se sentit combler et resserra son étreinte à son tour. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de voir que tout le monde les regardaient. Elle appréciait leur compagnie, leur façon de rigoler, de se taquiner, de se disputer, elle appréciait tout chez elles.

 **-Bon les filles, on bouge ?** proposa daenerys

 **-Oui.**

Alors qu'elles étaient en train de marcher, margaery prit l'initiative de les prendre par le bras, ce qui étonna un peu les filles, elle remercia le ciel de cette belle amitié fleurissante et se promit de la chérir de tout cœur.

* * *

 _AAAh as-tu remarqué que le chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude ? Oui je l'avoue c'est pour me faire pardonner de mon absence !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite héhé_


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, je vous présente le chapitre 6, attend quoi ? On est déjà au chapitre 6 ?_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le Prince de Winterfell**

Les vacances que daenerys attendait avec impatience venaient tout juste de commencer, elle avait enfin fini tous les examens qu'elle devait passer et souffla un bon coup, en espérant qu'à la rentrée les choses seraient moins stressante. Le weekend commença doucement avec une bonne grasse matinée bien mérité, elle se réveilla vers onze heures grâce ou non par son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, probablement un sms de sansa pensa-t-elle, même en début de vacances elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille. Elle se leva et pesta toute seule avant de prendre le téléphone en main et de regarder la cause du bruit, elle avait raison, sms de sansa.

 _ **11:00 : Yop, ma mère demande si pour noël ça tiens toujours ?**_

 ** _11:05 : Oui, ça tiens toujours._**

 ** _11:06 : Ok je te redis pour l'heure et tout, salut !_**

Elle lu son message et posa son téléphone, depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, daenerys avait prit l'habitude de passer noël avec la famille de sansa, qu'elle appréciait fortement, elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit en direction de la cuisine. Elle y retrouva sa mère, assise, en train de boire un café, elle ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, et ouvrit directement le frigo.

 **-Tu veux que je te fasse ton petit-déjeuner ?**

 **-Non merci.**

 **-Tu veux manger quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Non, tout m'ira.**

 **-Comment se sont passés tes examens ?**

 **-Plutôt bien.**

Elle répondait sèchement mais prenait quand même le soin de ne pas être agressive, elle n'avait pas envie de s'énerver aujourd'hui.

 **-Au faite, je vais passer noël avec sansa.**

 **-Encore cette année ? Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec nous pour une fois ?**

 **-Je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **-Tu n'y es jamais allée, tu pourrais faire un effort quand même, ton frère, lui viens**

 **-J'ai déjà pris ma decision alors ne viens pas me prendre la tête putain**

 **-Très bien très bien fais comme tu veux**

Sa mère paraissait triste à l'idée de ne pas passer noël avec elle, mais daenerys s'en soucia peu, elle referma le frigo après une dernière inspection de se qu'elle pourrait prendre et remonta dans sa chambre, bredouille et énervée.

Margaery attendait les fêtes de noël avec impatience, c'était l'occasion de revoir toute sa famille et son père qui travaillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, ainsi que son frère étudiant dans une autre ville. Avec sa mère, elle avait prit l'habitude de cuisiner toute sorte de choses pour les fêtes, des petits cookies de noël, des maisons en pains d'épices, c'était devenu sa tradition de noël. Elle était contente que ce soit enfin les vacances et se demanda si pendant ses deux semaines, elle pourrait voir sansa et daenerys, ne serait-ce que pour une journée, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, dans la cuisine elle y retrouva sa mère.

 **-Les vacances sont enfin là et tu continues à te lever tôt, tu pourrais en profiter ne serais-ce qu'un peu non ?**

 **-J'ai décalé mon cours de piano à ce matin**

 **-Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Comme grand-mère vient nous rendre visite cette après-midi, je voulais être libre**

 **-Comme c'est dommage, elle qui voulait te voir jouer**

 **-Mère je pourrais jouer pour elle si l'envie lui prend**

 **-Tu connais ta grand-mère, on ne sait jamais de quoi elle à envie**

Elles se mirent à rigoler toute les deux, puis margaery prit son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se changer et d'attendre pour son cours. Elle décida de s'installer au piano pour se chauffer et faire quelques gammes avant que missandei, ne fasse son apparition, toujours souriante.

 **-Bonjour margaery, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Bien et vous ?**

 **-Bonjour missandei**

 **-Bonjour madame tyrell**

Une fois les formalités de politesse passées, margaery commença son cours, il dura plus longtemps que d'habitude, deux heures pour être plus précis, étant donné que cette année noël tombait un samedi et que donc elle n'aurait pas de cours, les choses c'étaient arrangées comme ça.

 **-Bon tu fais énormément de progrès depuis tes débuts, je te souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine**

 **-Merci à vous aussi missandei**

 **-Au revoir**

 **-Au revoir madame tyrell**

Elle claqua la porte et il était temps pour elle d'aller manger.

L'après-midi arriva tranquillement sonnant les quatorze heures, daenerys invita sansa à venir jouer à leur jeu chez elle, chose qu'elle accepta avec plaisir, mais le cour des événements changea quelque peu quand daenerys reçu un sms inattendu.

 **-Daeny ton téléphone vibre et le destinataire ne s'affiche pas, peut-être une erreur ?**

Elle s'approcha et regarda de plus près, elle ouvrit le message avec curiosité puis écarquilla les yeux quand elle comprit qui était l'inconnu.

 _ **14:03 Salut, tu vas surement te demander qui c'est et bien je vais te laisser deviner un peu, je suis plutôt grand et nous avons l'habitude de nous parler, nous nous sommes rencontrés via internet, alors toujours pas ? Mon prénom commence par un K, là je t'ai vachement aidé. Je voulais te dire qu'en ce moment je suis sur port-réal donc si l'envie te prends de vouloir me voir, envoie moi un sms, le plus rapidement possible ! Bisous**_

Elle n'en revenait pas, khal venait de lui envoyer un sms alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais échangés leurs coordonnées, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, le rencontrer paraissait être une bonne idée mais l'idée qu'il pouvait être un gros pervers ou bien un kidnappeur lui effleura l'esprit. Elle sentit une sorte de pression monter et ne pouvait plus réfléchir convenablement, vite sansa devait venir à son secours.

 **-Sansa, c'est khal il veut qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que je fais ?**

 **-QUOI ? T'es pas sérieuse là ? Bah je ne sais pas, tu veux faire quoi toi ?**

 **-Heeeu bonne question, je ne sais pas j'aimerais effectivement le voir mais si jamais il n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être ?**

 **-Mhm tu n'as pas tord et si tu lui donnait rendez-vous dans un lieu public, le parc de winterfell par exemple et je t'accompagne, comme ça si jamais il t'arrive un truc je serais là**

 **-Tu es la meilleure, je lui envoie vite un sms**

Elle s'exécuta.

 _ **14:10 Salut khal, alors je te donne rendez-vous au parc Winterfell vers 15:30, ça te vas ?**_

Elle appuya sur le bouton envoyé et attendit une réponse dans le plus grand des stress, serrant fortement la main de sansa, qui l'a supplia du regard de desserrer rapidement sa main avant qu'elle même n'en ai plus.

 _ **14:13 : Très bien j'y serais ;)**_

Margaery préparait le thé dans la cuisine pendant que sa mère et sa grand-mère discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, d'affaire de famille et de noël, elle apporta le tout sur un plateau en argent et le déposa sur la petite table basse. Elle prit le soin de servir le thé sans en mettre partout et de prendre le risque de s'ébouillanter inutilement et distribua les tasses.

 **-Tenez grand-mère, votre préféré, celui à la bergamote et à la cerise**

 **-Ma petite je te remercie.**

 **-Bien alors nous disions que pour noël, il serait préférable ne de pas inviter tante olga, rappelez-vous de l'année dernière, un vrai** **gâchis**

 **-Ma chère fille, je vous trouve bien dur en vers cette pauvre femme, elle venait de perdre son mari, nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir, n'est-ce pas margaery ?**

 **-Ne mêlez pas margaery dans la conversation, elle n'a pas encore l'âge pour ça voyons.**

 **-Mère, il me semble que j'étais présente ce jour là et je dois bien avouer qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal mais elle était tellement** **bouleversée**

 **-Très bien, je la rajoute sur la liste mais je vous préviens je ne veux aucun débordement, d'ailleurs la famille éloigné a confirmé sa venu cette année, quelle joie de pouvoir les revoir**

 **-Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne les aient pas vu.**

 **-Effectivement,** **bien j'ai quelque course à faire, je reviens**

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et partit en direction de l'épicerie, en laissant sa fille seule avec sa grand-mère, ce qui raviva les deux. Margaery était très proche de sa grand-mère, elles étaient très complice et elle devait bien avouer que sa grand-mère était la seule à la traiter normalement.

 **-Ma petite ne devient jamais comme ta mère, si je l'écoutais ta pauvre tante serait déjà en hôpital psychiatrique à l'heure qu'il est**

 **-Ne dite pas de bêtise, mère n'est pas un tyran**

 **-Oh tu sais depuis qu'elle est toute petite elle est comme ça, elle doit tenir ça de son père, ton grand-père était du genre intransigeant et ne laissait rien passer.**

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire, elle n'avait pas connu son grand-père, étant mort peu de temps avant sa naissance.

 **-Bien et donc je voulais savoir, as-tu un petit ami ?**

 **-Grand-mère pourquoi une telle question ?**

 **-Je te trouve plus souriante et plus épanouie, peut-être es-tu amoureuse ?**

Ces questions l'a mirent mal à l'aise, elle ne parlait jamais de ce genre de choses avec sa mère, et ne s'était jamais posée la question elle-même, pour elle, l'amour était probablement le seul sujet dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, d'aussi loin qu'elle se rappelle, elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse.

 **-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de tomber amoureuse.**

 **-Mon enfant, quand on tombe amoureuse on se sent à la fois heureuse et bouleversé, on à l'impression de flotter, mais en même temps déstabilisé, la personne que l'on aime nous rend nerveux au point de ne jamais savoir comment se comporter avec elle mais sans pour autant être mal à l'aise, mais quand elle n'est pas présente autour de nous, on se sent seul mais tu apprendras par toi même, ne te sens pas pressée pour ça**

Elle l'écoutait parler tout en se demandant si elle avait vécu une situation similaire, aucun garçon ne l'avait rendu comme ça, elle ne s'y intéressait très peu voire pas du tout, tout le contraire de ses copines qui passaient leur temps à en parler, myrcella avait même un petit copain depuis quelque temps. Elle réfléchissait et commença à penser à la façon dont elle se comportait avec sansa, cette sensation d'être déstabilisée, nerveuse au point de ne pas savoir comment se comporter pourtant elle ne se sentait pas non plus mal à l'aise en sa présence et quand elle n'était pas là elle se sentait quelque peu seule mais alors serait-se de l'a-non, non impossible, sansa était juste une amie après tout. Margaery n'arrêtait pas de tourner encore et encore son esprit et de répéter que sansa était juste une amie et qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant, elle chassa vite cette idée de sa tête.

 **-Oui tu as raison grand-mère mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, en faite je me suis faite de nouvelles amies avec qui je me sens bien**

 **-Oh alors c'est pour ça, elles sont dans ton lycée ?**

 **-Non justement mais n'en parle pas à mère s'il te plait, tu l'as connais**

 **-Je ne dirais rien à condition que tu me racontes toute l'histoire**

Daenerys se sentait mal à l'aise à attendre au milieu de la foule, un inconnu qu'elle avait rencontré sur internet, elle commençait à avoir froid et la neige recommençait à tomber, il était quinze heures trente passé et elle désespérait qu'il vienne au rendez-vous. Sansa qui était cachée derrière un arbre commençait elle aussi à perdre patience, elle voulait envoyer un sms à son amie pour lui dire de partir mais l'inconnu fit enfin son entrée au grand soulagement de daenerys.

 **-Bonjour khaleesi, désolé pour le retard je me suis perdu en venant ici, c'est immense port-réal mine de rien**

Daenerys était abasourdi par le belle homme qui se tenait en face d'elle, il était très grand, voire immense aux yeux de daenerys, il était brun et portait une barbe bien taillée, elle cligna deux fois des yeux pour voir si c'était réel.

 **-Heu allô, y a quelqu'un ? Me serais-je trompé de personne, tu es bien daenerys non ?**

 **-Hum o-oui oui pardon, hum khal c'est bien ça, enchantée, à vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ça, sur ta photo tu es** **méconnaissable**

 **-Cette photo date beaucoup et puis j'aime bien les effets de surprises**

Sansa qui observait la scène n'en loupait pas une miette, elle aussi paraissait surprise par l'individu, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que son ami pouvait avoir aussi bon goût, ça l'a fit rire puis voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas louche, décida de les laisser que tous les deux, elle envoya un sms pour la prévenir.

 _ **15:53 Je vois que tu es entre de bonne main, moi je rentre je me les caille à rester derrière mon arbre, bon rendez-vous et n'oublie pas de me faire parvenir un rapport détaillé, bisous et bonne chance ma poule.**_

Daenerys lui proposa d'aller se poser dans un bar pour éviter l'hypothermie, la température devait tomber dans les moins huit degrés en cette période des fêtes. Elle proposa le bar dans lequel elle avait l'habitude d'aller, « _The red woman_ », en journée il était plutôt tranquille, ils s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent des boissons, chaudes de préférence et commencèrent à papoter. Le feeling passait plutôt bien entre eux et les conversations s'enchaînaient bien aussi, comme quand ils parlaient par ordinateur.

 **-Donc tu es ici pour les fêtes de noël, je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille ici**

 **-Ouai c'est plus de la famille éloigné, ça doit faire au moins deux noël que je ne suis pas venu ici pour diverses raisons**

 **-Oh je vois, tu t'entends bien avec eux au moins ?**

 **-Ouai ça va, bah disons que nos familles ne viennent pas du même monde mais je m'entend super bien avec mes cousins, cousines donc c'est cool**

Daenerys l'écoutait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, elle le trouvait très intéressant, elle se sentait flotter en sa présence.

 **-En tout cas je dois bien avouer que tu es très sympathique**

 **-M-merci, toi aussi, mais dis moi j'ai une question que me trotte dans la tête depuis le dépuis**

 **-Va s'y je t'écoute**

 **-Comment tu as eu mon numéro, sachant que je ne te l'ai jamais donné**

 **-Disons que c'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dis !**

 **-Non mais sans déconner ?**

 **-Si je te le dis, tu me promets que tu ne le répéteras pas ?**

 **-On verra**

 **-C'est sansa mais elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien te dire**

 **-La salope ! Elle joue bien la comédie celle là !**

Margaery prit une bonne gorgé de son thé après avoir tout raconté à sa grand-mère qui l'écoutait attentivement sans avoir prit la parole pour le moment.

 **-Et donc c'est ainsi que nous sommes devenus amis**

 **-Je vois et donc ta mère n'est pas au courant de ta sortie avec ces filles**

 **-En faite elle croit que j'y suis allée avec mes copines du lycée, tu connais m-**

 **-Oui je l'a connais bien**

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui réconforta margaery tendu depuis le début.

 **-Et bien on dirait que tu agis enfin comme une adolescente de ton âge, je t'ai toujours connu sous pression, essayant de faire mieux que ton frère mais quand je te vois aujourd'hui souriante, je me sens soulagée**

 **-Grand-mère, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je me sens bien avec elle**

Elle se mit à lui sourire, elle se sentait soulagée que quelqu'un d'autre connaisse l'existence de sansa et de daenerys.

 **-Je suis contente pour toi ma petite**

 **-Une autre tasse de thé peut-être ?**

 **-Oui volontiers.**

Le rendez-vous prit fin là où il avait commencé, daenerys avait profité de cette journée à fond en lui faisant visiter les endroits qu'elle connaissait, elle avait passé une magnifique journée en sa compagnie et se sentit triste de savoir que c'était déjà terminé. Elle s'arrêta devant la grande fontaine, représentant des loups, l'emblème du parc avec une inscription qui l'a faisait toujours rire, _« WINTER IS COMING »_ et lui fit face pour un au revoir.

 **-Bien je crois que c'est ici que s'achève notre rendez-vous et je dois te dire que c'étais mon premier**

 **-Moi aussi**

Ils rirent, d'un rire gêné mais on pouvait sentir dans leur voix qu'ils voulaient encore rester un moment comme ça et ne pas se quitter.

 **-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?**

 **-Jusqu'à dimanche prochain après je repars**

 **-On pourrait essayer de se revoir non ?**

 **-Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée**

 **-Et pourquoi donc ?**

 **-Je te trouve sympa mais je ne pense pas que les choses se feront entre nous, tu comprends, je-**

Ils se regardèrent intensément, daenerys ne disait rien, elle se contentait de le regarder tout en essayant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien, khal s'approcha doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de daenerys qui étaient froide, elle se laissa faire, trop secouer pour bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit.

 **-Bon, au revoir daenerys.**

Puis il tourna les talons et daenerys regardait son dos disparaître petit à petit, elle sentit son cœur se briser, comme si elle n'aurait plus la chance de le revoir, qu'aujourd'hui était sa seule occasion, le baiser venait conclure ce sentiment atroce, lui laissant un arrière-gout amère. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter et couler le long de ses joues, en réalité sans en rendre compte elle venait de lui dire adieu, avant même que les choses n'aient pu commencer entre eux.


	8. Chapter 7

_(snif snif) tu le sens la chapitre spécial noël arriver ? Et bah le voici (avec voire beaucoup de retard je sais je sais)_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Le cadeau**

Elle sortit son téléphone puis appela sansa, toujours en pleure, lui expliquant rapidement la situation mais il lui était impossible d'articuler chaque mot sans émettre un hoqueter, elle décida de lui donner rendez-vous chez elle, les choses seraient plus facile pour elle de lui expliquer. Elle raccrocha et rangea précieusement son téléphone dans sa poche, elle essuya d'un revers de manche les larmes coulants le long de sa joue et quitta le parc, tout en évitant de croiser le regard des autres. La situation se déroula beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de daenerys, qui se remémorait moment par moment le dérouler du rendez-vous, en se demandant où elle avait pu merder, mais en vain, aucune réponse ne lui venait, la laissant encore plus triste. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et constata que sansa était à bout de souffle venant tout juste d'arriver en courant, la scène l'a mit encore plus mal et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son amie, ne pouvant plus contenir ce flot de larmes qu'elle avait en stock.

 **-Raconte moi tout en détail**

Sansa venait de prendre une boite de mouchoir posé sur le coin du bureau, et s'installa au près de daenerys, assit au pied de son lit, la tête repliée dans ses bras, posée sur ses genoux.

 **-Je-je suis allée boire un verre tranquillement avec lui**

Elle reprit son souffle, les larmes toujours présentes l'empêchaient de la faire parler correctement.

 **-On parlait bien, il me racontait sa vie et moi la mienne, les choses se déroulaient parfaitement bien et ensuite il m'a dit salut et il s'est barré, le connard.**

Daenerys était triste voire dévastée mais n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises ou bonnes habitudes niveau langage.

 **-Daeny, sèche tes larmes il ne le mérite pas ce salop, il va voir si je le retrouve je vais lui casser la gueule !**

Daenerys rigola pour la première fois, ce qui raviva sansa désespérant de la revoir sourire un jour, elle ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois dans cet état, la voir pleurer et ne pas savoir quoi faire la mettait toujours mal, elle se sentait parfois triste elle même de ne pas pouvoir l'aider, ce rire était pour elle une petite victoire, savouré un peu trop vite puisqu'elle se remit à pleurer aussitôt après.

 **-Daeny non, tu rechutes alors que tu commençais à guérir !**

Pour seule réponse, les sanglots bruyant de son amie, sansa se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais elle avait besoin d'aide et elle savait qui elle devait appeler.

Margaery debarrassa après avoir quitter sa grand-mère quand sa mère rentra des courses, les bras chargés. Elle l'aida à ranger et le silence régnait depuis que sa grand-mère était reparti, la laissant seule avec son secret. Elle hésita de le dire à sa mère pour ses nouvelles amis, elle savait comment elle allait réagir, pour elle, fréquenter des personnes de classes moyennes et d'un lycée public lui était impenssable, mais si elle venait à voir daenerys en cher et en os, les choses seraient encore plus terrible. Il fallait prendre une décision, elle ne pouvait pas les cacher eternellement, si l'envie lui prenait de vouloir les inviter, elle devait le lui dire et le moment était propice. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle déposa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains puis regarda qui cela pouvait bien être, sansa, elle ouvrit nerveusement le message.

 _ **17:43 : Urgence, rendez-vous chez daenerys !**_

Elle se dépêcha de tout ranger et prétexta qu'elle devait retrouver une amie du lycée pour un devoir, et se mit à courir en direction de chez daenerys. Le souffle court, elle arriva tant bien que mal devant chez elle, elle frappa et sansa lui ouvrit la porte sa mère et son frère n'étant pas présent. En voyant sansa la mine déconfite, elle se demandait quelle était la gravité de l'urgence.

 **-Que se passe-t-il ?**

Aucune réponse mais à la place elle eu droit à une prise de main de la part de sansa qui l'a destabilisa quelque peu puis, elle se mit à la suivre dans la chambre de daenerys où l'occupante était en train de chanter une chanson triste, à moitié en pleure.

 **-Elle est comme ça depuis au moins une bonne demi heure, je commence à avoir mal aux oreilles, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour la calmer**

 **-Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **-En gros, elle avait un rencart mais le gars l'a planté en lui disant qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de souvent se parler, bref tu voies le topo quoi**

Margaery écoutait attentivement le topo de l'histoire en se demandant se qu'elle pourrait faire de plus, elle n'avait jamais connu de situation semblable et l'état de daenerys n'arrangeait rien. Toujours sur le pas de la porte, elle prit l'initiative d'enlever ses couches de vêtements, d'aller éteindre cette musique beaucoup trop déprimante à son goût, et de s'installer aux côtés de daenerys qui se mit à râler, à l'arrêt de la musique.

 **-Putain tu fous quoi ?**

 **-C'est moi, marjo**

 **-Marjo !**

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et la serra fort, si fort que margaery sentit ses côtes craquées. Elle se dégagea et frotta gentiment sa main sur son visage, dont les yeux étaient gonflés et bleus à force d'avoir pleuré.

 **-Bon j'ai eu vent de ton histoire, à vrai dire je n'ai jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience alors je ne sais pas comment réagir, mais une chose est sur ce mec ne te mérites pas, ce n'est qu'un saligaud, un bon à rien, nous on est là tu peux pleurer autant que tu veux sur nos épaules ok ?**

 **-Marjo tu sais tu peux le dire que c'est un connard**

 **-Je-je, non ce n'est pas très poli et-**

Sansa toujours spectatrice, déida d'aller se poser elle aussi aux côtés de daenerys.

 **-Fais pas ta timide, dis le sinon daeny recommence à pleurer**

 **-Ouai exactement**

 **-C'est du chantage ça !**

 **-Alleeeeez**

Daenerys abattit sa dernière carte et lui fit le regard de l'enfant triste, avec ses yeux tous gonflés, l'effet fut immédiat.

 **-Ok, ok c'est un co-connard, contente ?**

Daenerys se mit à rire et les serra fort, se sentant déjà un peu mieux.

L'accident passé, la semaine se détoula sans enccombre, daenerys eu le temps de s'en remettre à peu près, même si la plupart du temps elle le passait à se morfondre dans le noir, emitoufflée dans ses draps, elle avait même refusé une sortie dehors, de sansa.

Le samedi vingt quatre décembre arriva beaucoup trop vite au goût de margaery qui n'avait pas vu la semaine passé, trop occupée entre les préparatifs de noel ou à reviser pour la rentrée, elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de voir les filles, mais si elles echangeaient quelques messages tout de même.

Margaery se leva tôt et aida sa mère dans les fourneaux, sa mère était une très bonne cuisinière et avait prit l'habitude de tout préparer, de l'entrée au dessert sans oublier l'apéritif, rien n'était laissé au hasard. Elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée en cuisine et commençait à en avoir marre, elle decida donc de passer dans le salon pour préparer la table. Elle sortit de belles assietes ainsi que les couverts allant avec, et les disposa sur la grande table, sortit pour l'occasion.

 **-Mère, quand est-ce que père et loras vont arriver ?**

 **-Il ne devrait pas tarder**

A ce même moment la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme de taille normal suivit d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui firent leur entrée.

 **-Père ! Contente de vous revoir** !

Elle s'avança vers l'homme et le prit dans ses bras, elle le serra fort l'étouffant presque, elle était extrêmement contente de le revoir. Il n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison travaillant loin, puis elle embrassa son frère, sa mère qui était en cuisine laissa ses affaires et se précipita enlacer son fils qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis septembre sans oublier son mari, les choses auraient pu être parfaite si sa mère ne venait pas vanter les mérites de son fils devant margaery qui commençait à en avoir marre.

 **-Loras, félicitation pour ta médaille en football, et tes résultats scolaire sont très satisfaisant, comment ton voyage s'est passé ? Quel soulagement de t'avoir avec nous pour les fêtes et vous aussi Mace.**

Margaery décida de monter dans sa chambre et d'aller se préparer, les invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise quand son frère était présent, depuis toute petite les regards n'étaient braqués que sur lui, elle devait faire toujours son possible pour qu'on la remarque, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, elle se sentait ridicule et fatiguée de devoir roujours paraître aussi parfaite aux yeux des autres.

Daenerys entendit les dernières instructions de sa mère puis lui fit la bise, son frère la salua de la main.

 **-Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir venir avec nous ?** Tenta sa mère une dernière fois

 **-Sûr et puis maintenant je ne peux pas annuler chez sansa, bon séjour.**

Elle claqua la porte et s'assura qu'ils étaient bien parti, avant d'aller se préparer. Une fois prête et satisfaite du résultat, elle prit le cadeau soigneusement emballé, pour les parents de sansa, chaque année elle faisait ça. Elle arriva pour l'heure pile, c'est-à-dire vingt heures, elle frappa et la porte s'ouvrit où une bonne odeur de dinde s'en échappa.

 **-Daeny ! Contente de te voir**

 **-Salut arya**

 **-Daenerys entre, entre, ne reste pas dans le froid**

La mère de sansa, catelyne stark, était une femme très gentille et ressemblait comme deux gouttes deux à ses filles, c'était une femme de taille moyenne à la peau légèrement ridé et fatigué, elle travaillait sans relâche pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Les parents de sansa n'étaient pas spécialement pauvre mais pas non plus riche, ils vivaient dans la moyenne avec quelques soucis financiers. Elle entra et ôta sa veste, il faisait chaud, dans le salon se trouvait Ned stark le père, un homme drôle et toujours prévoyant envers ses enfants.

 **-Bonjour daenerys, tu as fait bonne route ?**

 **-Oui monsieur, je suis arrivée pile poile avant que la neige se remette à tomber**

 **-Bien bien, installe toi fais comme chez toi** **!**

Elle se mit à lui sourire, elle adorait les parents de sansa, ils étaient toujours gentil et affectueux avec elle, elle se sentait comme dans une vrai famille. La famille stark était composée de cinq enfants, Robb le plus âgé qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter quand elle venait ici, il était gentil et très protecteur envers ses sœurs, sansa, arya la plus espiègle qui n'avait peur de rien, rickon le plus jeune et le chouchou de tout le monde, y comprit daenerys et bran, à la suite d'un terrible accident, il est devenu paraplégique, sansa était dévastée, daenerys se rappela du jour elle reçu son appel, paniquée et en pleure. Ils se réunirent tous dans le salon et saluèrent daenerys heureuse de les revoir en pleine forme.

 **-Salut daeny, comment tu vas ?**

 **-Salut jon, bien et toi ?**

Jon snow était le dernier membre de la famille, il avait été adopté par la famille stark, à la suite de la mort de ses parents, daenerys avait apprit à le connaître et à le comprendre, ils s'entendaient bien.

 **-Tiens mais qui voila ! Daenerys targarquoi déjà ?**

 **-Robb, t'es chiants avec tes blagues de merde**

 **-Sansa ton vocabulaire s'il te plait, ton frère et ta sœur vont finir par parler comme toi !**

 **-Pardon papa**

 **-Robb, bien le bonjour à toi aussi !**

 **-J'espère que tu as pensé à prendre mon cadeau !**

 **-ouai ouai dans tes rêves**

 **-Daeny ne l'écoute pas, il est relou !**

 **-Bien, le repas est bientôt près, passons à table !**

Margaery accueillait les invités en les saluant, des oncles et des tantes qu'elle ne voyait pratiquement jamais, sa grand-mère toujours en pleine forme et enfin tout le monde arrivée, la fête pouvait commencer. Tout le monde s'installèrent aux places indiqués et le repas pouvait commencer, au grand soulagement de margaery qui mourait de faim. Les délicieux plats préparés circulaient autour de la table et les discussions fusaient dans tous les sens, il était difficile de se concentrer sur tout le monde. Margaery était placée à la table des enfants, quand à son frère une place de choix lui était attitré auprès de sa mère, fort heureusement qu'elle n'était pas la seule ado, quelques cousins, cousines de son âge étaient présent et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

 **-Bon margaery, dis moi comment se passe les cours ?**

 **-Plutot bien mais la je dois avouer que les vacances de noel ne sont pas de tout repos, j'ai des examens blanc dès la rentrée qui comptent pour le trimestre et je ne dois pas echouer.**

Elle se mit à regarder en direction de son frère et sa mère, les personnes qu'elle ne devait pas décevoir étant principalement eux, enfin surtout sa mère.

 **-Mhm je comprend, ne te mets pas trop la pression quand meme**

 **-Oui merci janna***

 **-Bah alors khal, tu en fais une de ces têtes ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Mhm non ça va bien**

 **-Menteur je sais quand tu mens**

 **-Janna à raison, à ta tête tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien**

 **-Margaery tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi**

 **-Alleeeeeeez dis nous tout, à tes cousines !**

 **-C'est bon, c'est bon calme toi janna, il semblerait que j'ai en quelque sorte rompu avec une personne,**

 **-Tu sortais avec quelqu'un ?**

 **-Pas vraiment, en faite on se parlait beaucoup par internet et je l'a trouvait gentille mais vu la distance et l'âge aussi, je ne voulais pas commencer quelque chose,**

 **-Bah elle avait qu'elle âge ? Dix sept ou dix huit ans ? Tu en as vingt et un, ça va ce n'est pas beaucoup**

 **-Certes, mais pour être honnête j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.**

Margaery écoutait sans trop réagir ou intervenir, elle assimilait tout simplement les choses, les histoires d'amour ce n'était pas trop son truc et ne voulait pas s'y mêler, il avait été honnête de lui dire pensa-t-elle.

 **-Si les choses ont clairement été dites, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille.**

 **-Elle a raison, allez passe à autre chose, c'est noël après tout !**

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et à parler de tout et de rien, le repas se déroulait sans encombre jusqu'à l'arriver du dessert.

 **-Tiens, je n'ai pas de cuillère mère.**

 **-Il se semblerait que margaery ait oublié de t'en mettre une, ne bouge pas je vais allez te la chercher.**

Margaery qui distribuait les parts de gâteaux aux plus jeunes, écoutait d'une oreille, elle avait oublier de mettre une cuillère et il avait fallut que ça tombe sur son frère.

 **-Et bien margaery, il semblerait que mère t'ai mal éduqué, oublier de mettre une cuillère à son propre frère !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire, excepté quelques membres de la famille dont la grand-mère, olenna tyrell et margaery, sa plaisanterie était de très mauvais goût mais elle savait que sa mère ne dirait rien et se contenterait de rire aussi, les choses se passaient toujours de la même façon, margaery foirait et son frère se moquait gentiment d'elle. Jusque là, elle ne disait rien jugeant qu'il était ridicule de répondre, son frère pouvait prétendre être supérieur à elle, elle s'en contre fichait, mais se permettre de la mettre dans une mauvaise situation devant tout le monde, l'énervait au plus au point, elle se contenait pour ne rien dire mais elle voyait très bien les regards des autres se porter sur elle.

 **-Il semblerait que je me sois adressé à toi donc j'attend de toi que tu me répondes !**

Elle ne répondait pas, elle le toisait du regard, lui faisant comprendre d'arrêter son petit jeu, il pouvait le faire devant ses parents mais pas ici.

 **-Il semblerait que tu sois devenu muette, je dois dire que pour ça tu es plutot douée**

 **-Loras ça suffit** renchérit sa mère sans trop de convictions

Trop c'était trop, peu importait si toute sa famille était présente ou non, peu importait si sa mère la disputerait voire la punirait après, elle avait assez enduré comme ça.

 **-Maintenant ça suffit Loras, tu peux te comporter comme un enfant gâté devant nos parents mais je t'interdis de me rabaisser devant le reste de la famille tu as compris ? Tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois doué en tout et pas moi, tu as gagné alors maintenant tu me fous la paix, c'est clair ?**

Elle avait élevé la voix, elle était en colère, elle posa voire jeta le plat qu'elle avait en main sur la table et sortit de table pour monter dans sa chambre, où elle y resta le reste de la soirée, à pleurer.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur dans la famille stark avec un dessert fait maison, le festin avait été royale et daenerys crut que son ventre allait exploser, elle tenta de faire une place pour le dessert mais capitula, elle n'avait vraiment plus faim.

 **-Une part daenerys ?**

 **-Non merci**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu n'aimes peut-être pas, attend laisse moi voir si je n'ai pas autre chose**

 **-Non non je n'ai juste plus faim**

 **-Tu as mal au ventre peut-être ?**

 **-Maman laisse tomber, elle te dit qu'elle n'a plus faim**

 **-D'accord je comprend, alors laisse moi t'en mettre une de côté, tu l'as rapporteras chez toi.**

 **-Merci**

Aux yeux de sansa et des autres, le dessert paraissait bon, elle se maudit d'avoir trop mangé de dinde, tout aussi délicieuse que le reste du repas. Une fois le dessert avalé, il était temps d'aller ouvrir les cadeaux, une tradition chez les stark.

 **-Bien alors tout le monde à le sien ?**

 **-Oui m'man !**

Daenerys avait eu le droit au sien, encore une attention qui l'a toucha beaucoup, elle se sentait reconnaissante d'être ici ce soir, elle avait elle aussi donné son cadeau aux parents de sansa en espérant qu'ils leur plaira, elle avait choisi avec soin, sans oublier l'aide de sansa. Au vu des revenus des parents, chacun avait soit un ou deux cadeaux mais aucun n'enfant ne s'en plaignait, ils étaient tout simplement heureux de passer noël en famille, surtout avec bran. Daenerys ouvrit le sien et fut surprise de voir un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus son groupe préféré et leur logo, elle l'avait repéré dans une boutique du centre il y a moins d'un mois et s'était promis de le prendre, elle était contente et sentit l'émotion monter en elle, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que ce tee-shirt, elle remercia longuement catelyne et ned stark mais surtout sansa qui leur avait soufflé l'idée. La soirée se termina tranquillement et il était l'heure pour daenerys de rentrer chez elle. Elle salua tout le monde et repartit dans le noir et le froid.

 **-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ?**

 **-Oui, je vais marcher, ça me fera du bien**

 **-Fait bien attention à toi daeny, et si tu as le moindre problème tu m'appelles !**

 **-T'inquiète sansa bisous et encore merci !**

Elle lui fit un câlin puis elle prit le chemin, les réverbères ainsi que les éclairages de noël éclairaient son chemin, la neige tombait, l'air frais lui fit du bien, elle ne croisa personne en chemin et fut soulagé d'enfin rentrée chez elle, saine et sauf. Elle envoya un sms à sansa pour lui prévenir qu'elle était enfin arrivée chez elle et se renferma à clé.

La maison était vide, noir et silencieuse, elle posa sur la table de la cuisine le tupperware contenant le gâteau, elle regarda la pièce vide et se sentit emplir d'une énorme tristesse, le faite d'être seule lui rappela des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle n'avait pas envie de revoir surgir, mais l'émotion trop énorme, l'a fit craquer. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et sentit des larmes couler le long de sa joue, elle aussi, elle avait envie d'avoir une famille comme celle de sansa.

* * *

 _Plus j'avance dans l'histoire et plus mes chapitres sont de plus en plus long, en tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !_

 _A bientot (Oui je vais essayer d'être plus assidu, de poster plus souvent, je me suis trop laissée aller ces derniers temps)_

 _(*C'est un vrai membre de la famille tyrell, je l'ai juste transformé en cousine, l_ _e titre est un titre d'un épisode de la saison 5, je trouve ça drôle et cool de mettre des titres correspondant à un épisode ! )_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Deux épées**

Margaery avait passé le reste de la soirée, enfermée dans sa chambre, laissant les larmes refoulées depuis un certain temps, couler. Elle s'y sentait à l'abri, loin des moqueries futiles de son frère et de la pression constante de sa mère. Elle mit un cd de musique classique, c'était son petit truc à elle, qui lui faisait toujours un bien fou quand elle se sentait extrêmement mal. De sa chambre, elle pouvait entendre les convives rire et parler, la joie régnait dans la salle à manger, ainsi que la bonne humeur, mais rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Elle resta dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, entendant même les personnes partirent, quand le calme se fit enfin entendre.

Daenerys se leva ayant marre de rester assise par terre et sentant une crampe lui venir, puis décida de manger la part de gâteau qu'avait gentiment laissée la mère de sansa. Il était extrêmement bon et elle le savoura lentement, installée dans le canapé du salon les pieds posés sur la table, quand elle se mit à penser, à ce que pouvait bien faire sa mère et son frère à cette heure ci. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait été avec eux, probablement rien, s'ennuyer à mourir à attendre que les heures passent, dans une famille qu'elle connait à peine. Puis sa pensée se dirigea vers margaery, l'envie de lui envoyer un sms était plus forte que tout, elle voulait savoir comment son noël c'était passé et elle commença à tapoter rapidement sur son téléphone.

 **00:36 : Yop, alors cette soirée de noël dingue ou pas ?**

Margaery installée sur son lit, écoutant son cd préférée, dont le son n'était plus très fort, sentit son téléphone vibrer, elle le prit dans les mains et fut soulagée et contente de voir le destinataire du message.

 **00:38 : Coucou, nul et toi ?**

 **00:39 : Nul ? Pourquoi donc ? Et moi c'était cool, comme à chaque fois.**

 **00:41 : Je te raconterai ça plus tard !**

 **00:43 : Ok.**

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, elle s'en voulait mais n'avait pas non plus envie de continuer la conversation. Elle posa son téléphone sur la table de son chevet et s'endormit rapidement.

Margaery se leva de bonne heure et constata que la neige avait reprit son activité qu'elle avait laissé la vieille, au grand dame de margaery qui détestait ça. Elle ne prit pas la peine de rester plus longtemps devant sa fenêtre encore trop endormit et retourna dans son lit, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, avant de pester des mots étouffés par l'oreiller. Elle passa cinq bonnes minutes dans cette position avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle sursauta pensant d'abord que la personne pouvait être son frère ou sa mère.

 **-Margaery, c'est moi, ton père, puis-je entrer ?**

Elle hésita avant de lui dire oui, avait-elle réellement le choix ? elle n'avait visiblement pas du tout envie de reparler de l'incident d'hier, mais elle savait très bien que son père pouvait être intransigeant devant ce genre de chose, il avait déjà été gentil de la laisser tranquille hier soir. Il entra doucement dans la chambre et s'installa sur le lit, aux côtés de sa fille, parfaitement réveillée pour le coup.

 **-Je dois dire que hier soir ton frère et toi avez fait sensation.**

 **-Père je-**

 **-Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, je dois dire que ton frère n'a pas eu le bon comportement, reprocher à sa jeune sœur de ne pas avoir mit de cuillère est extrêmement mal poli mais que tu es continuée dans son jeu, m'a profondément déçu. Surtout devant nos invités, que doit penser la famille en ce moment même !**

Il se mit à la regarder droit dans les yeux, margaery se sentit défaillir sur place, elle ne voulait décevoir personne et l'entendre de la bouche de son père lui fit extrêmement mal, elle voulut s'enterrer sur place.

 **-Toi et ton frère, vous n'en loupez jamais une, vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous réconcilier, je vais allez dire exactement la même chose à ton frère et que les choses soient claires, plus jamais ça, compris ?**

 **-Oui père.**

Il se mit à lui sourire avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule et de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Les choses avaient toujours été ainsi, dès qu'il y avait une embrouille, son père venait leur faire la même leçon de moral mais au final c'était toujours margaery qui faisait le premier pas, son frère beaucoup trop fière pour s'excuser, ce qui commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Il était hors de question cette fois-ci qu'elle s'abaisse à lui, elle attendrait, probablement jusqu'à sa mort, qu'il lui présente des excuses convenables.

Daenerys ne prit pas la peine de déjeuner ayant suffisamment mangé la veille, sa maison était vide et le sapin de noël vide de cadeaux. Elle se mit à repenser au magnifique tee-shirt qu'avaient offert les parents de sansa et décida d'aller le mettre. Elle prit le temps de s'observer dans le miroir et de se dire qu'il lui allait d'enfer. Elle se demanda si c'était le bon moment de le montrer à sansa et margaery, ne sachant pas si les festivités continuaient pour elles, puis elle se rappela que chez les stark, noël ne durait que le vingt quatre au soir et que pour le vingt cinq, les choses reprenaient le cours normal. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro de sansa qui décrocha rapidement, la conversation fut brève, consistant à demander si elle était libre pour passer chez daenerys. Puis elle appela margaery qui accepta avec grand plaisir.

Après le coup de téléphone de son amie, margaery fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à passer la journée dans la même maison que son idiot de frère, la simple idée de le croiser l'a mettait hors d'elle. Elle décida s'habiller rapidement, une robe noire avec des collants noirs et ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute, constatant que le temps ne s'arrangerait pas, elle mit ses bottines marrons, sa grosse écharpe ainsi que son manteau et partit affronter le froid. En descendant les escaliers à toute allure pour éviter qui que ce soit, elle tomba nez à nez avec son frère qui l'a bouscula au passage sans prêter nullement attention à elle, ce qui l'nerva encore plus.

 **-Dis tu pourrais faire un peu attention non ?**

 **-Hm, tu sors ?**

 **-Ouais, je vais chez une amie, tu pourras le dire à maman et papa s'il te plait !**

 **-Hm.**

La conversation fut brève, ce qui arrangea margaery qui était pressée et n'avait pas envie d'une autre dispute, ce qui était visiblement le même cas que pour son frère.

Arrivée devant la maison de daenerys elle constata que sansa venait tout juste d'arriver à son tour, la revoir après une semaine d'absence lui fit bizarre mais elle était extrêmement contente, sur le moment elle ne ressentit rien de particulier envers son amie, rien que de l'amitié, du moins en parti puisque une fois arrivée devant elle son cœur se mit à accélérer sans aucune raison. Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche et la seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était de cligner des yeux bêtement.

 **-Bah alors marjo tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?**

Margaery fut en quelque sorte soulagée de voir que son amie n'avait rien remarqué de bizarre dans son comportement.

 **-N-non non du tout, je suis juste contente de te revoir !**

 **-Ah moi aussi, joyeux noel au faite ! La neige c'est remise à tomber, je trouve ça cool !**

 **-Oui à toi aussi ! Et oui si on veut.**

 **-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu détestais la neige, désolée de te décevoir mais il annonce un hiver long et froid**

 **-Ah mince je vais devoir rester chez moi alors !**

Après cet échange fort intense pour margaery, elles décidèrent de pénétrer dans la demeure targaryen et constatèrent que la propriétaire les attendait dans la cuisine avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

 **-Vous voila enfin, je vous attend depuis une heure moi !**

 **-Deany nous on c'est vu hier**

 **-Je ne parlais pas spécialement de toi !**

Puis sans crier gare, elle se jeta dans les bras de margaery qui venait tout juste de poser son manteau et son écharpe encombrante sur la table.

 **-Contente aussi de te revoir daeny !**

 **-Alors alors tu en penses quoi ?**

 **-De quoi ?**

 **-Bah de mon tee shirt bien sur, je l'ai eu pour noël de la part des parents de Sansa**

Margaery regarda attentivement le tee shirt en question, elle ne le trouvait pas spécialement à son goût mais ne voulais pas décevoir son amie, qui devait l'aimer énormément.

 **-C'est pas mal même si ce n'est pas trop mon style**

 **-Mhm j'aurais du m'en douter, tu es plus du genre robe à froufrou et veste de blazer**

Elle lui balança son écharpe en pleine tête et elles se mirent à rire. Elles montèrent en direction de la chambre de Daenerys qui était devenu leur Q.G, elles s'installèrent sur le lit et commencèrent à papoter de tout et de rien, des vacances de noël, des cours qui reprendront bientôt, des examens à venir et de tout ce que des ados peuvent discuter, quand la conversation se focalisa sur le soir de noel, au grand desepoir de margaery qui aurait voulut l'oublier.

 **-Alors ce noel nul, tu nous racontes ?**

 **-Nul ?**

Sansa regarda intensivement margaery qui l'a déstabilisa plus qu'à la normal, il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui devait clocher avec elle pour ressentir un truc pareil, envers son amie.

 **-Et bien par quoi commencer ? Du faite que mon frère est un gros crétin de prétentieux, trouvant toujours un prétexte pour me rabaisser.**

 **-Whoua c'est du sérieux tout ça miss marjo**

 **-Daeny même si j'apprécie ton humour, moi ça ne me fait pas du tout rire, sans compter ma mère qui est toujours de son côté et mon père qui m'a fait la morale, je me sens vraiment nul**

 **-Mais non ne dis pas ça, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?**

 **-J'ai commis l'erreur d'oublier une cuillère sur la table et il a fallut que ça tombe sur mon frère.**

Margaery continua son récit de lamentations, sous l'oreille attentive de sansa qui visiblement buvait ses paroles, quand à daenerys elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Quelque chose l'énervait au plus profond d'elle, une sorte de colère qui montait progressivement, à force d'écouter son amie, elle se sentait agacée par les choses.

 **-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures sur ton sors, estime toi heureuse d'avoir une famille avec qui passer noël.**

 **-Je te demande pardon ?**

Margaery qui coupa net à son histoire se tourna vers daenerys, surprise du ton que son amie venait d'employer.

 **-Sous prétexte que tu es une fille de riche, tu peux venir te plaindre d'une simple chamaillerie entre frère et sœur.**

 **-Je peux savoir pourquoi se changement de comportement tout d'un coup, il me semble que c'est toi qui m'as posé la question et je ne vois absolument pas le rapport !**

 **-Certes mais à t'entendre te plaindre, j'ai l'impression de voir une gamine de dix ans à qui on a refusé de lui payer une sucette et qui tape une crise.**

 **-Daeny, calme toi s'il te plait**

 **-Oh toi ça va, tu n'as dieu que pour elle, tu bois ses paroles depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'il n'y a même pas besoin de la plaindre , c'est auprès de son frère qu'elle devrait régler ses comptes.**

 **-Dis donc Daenerys ce n'est pas une raison pour nous parler comme ça !**

Margaery qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce changement de comportement se sentit déstabiliser, elle ne savait pas sur quel pieds danser, la situation commençait à lui échapper peu à peu, mais une chose est sûr, face à daenerys elle ne lâchait rien.

 **-C'est plutôt toi la gamine à toujours faire des caprices pour rien et à te plaindre de ta propre famille.**

 **-La blague, madame pince cul commence à s'énerver, tu crois que tu me fais peur sérieux**

 **-Je ne cherche absolument pas à te faire peur, je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu t'énerves contre moi**

 **-Je m'énerve parce que tu m'agace avec tes pleures de gamine en mode « bhou mon frère n'est pas gentil avec moi, sans parler de ma mère » tu l'as fait à d'autre, tu as au moins passé noël avec toute ta famille de riche. Tu joues les malheureuses mais tu es bien lotie mine de rien.**

Sansa qui ne voulait prendre position pour aucune d'elle, se contenta de regarder. Dans ce genre de situation, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, tenter de raisonner l'une d'elle était impossible. Les agissements de daenerys commençaient à taper sur le système de margaery qui était à deux doigts de craquer.

 **-Oh je voie, en vrai tu es jalouse parce que j'ai passé noël avec ma famille et pas toi hein ? Tu avais le choix il me semble, si tu es incapable de t'entendre avec ta mère ou ton frère ce n'est pas mon problème.**

 **-Maintenant c'est toi que te permets de faire des leçons de morales sur ma vie**

 **-Je vais me gêner tiens, toi qui sais tout sur tout, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée fêter noël avec eux hein, tu te crois surement supérieur à eux ou bien supérieur à nous ?**

 **-Ferme ta gueule tu m'entends ?**

 **-Non je n'en ai pas envie, alors quoi tu serais jalouse en faite ? C'est bien ça non ? Jalouse de ma propre famille ou bien de celle de sansa surement ?**

 **-Les filles calmez-vous**

 **-Et Bah alors Daenerys tu as perdu ta langue, on fait moins la maligne maintenant avec tes grands aires.**

 **-DÉGAGE SALOPE ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI**

 **-Daeny ! Ca va pas ta tête !**

 **-TOI AUSSI SANSA TU DEGAGES DE CHEZ MOI ! MAINTENANT !**

Margaery fut d'abord surprise du ton et de l'insulte que venait de lancer daenerys mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser les choses qu'elle sentit une masse lui tirer les cheveux d'une force herculéenne. Elle tenta premièrement de se débattre mais la poigne de daenerys était beaucoup trop forte et la douleur s'intensifiait à chaque tentative de se délivrer, elle crut d'abord qu'elle lui arrachait les cheveux avant de comprendre qu'elle était tirée hors de la chambre. Elle se laissa glisser du lit et sentit ses pieds traîner par terre.

 **-Je t'interdis de revenir ici et surtout ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de ma famille compris, quand on ne sait rien on ferme sa gueule !**

Puis la porte lui claqua au nez. Elle resta quelque seconde, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, la situation avait vraiment changé du tout au tout. Elle sentit des mains se presser sous ses aisselles, c'était sansa qui l'aidait à se relever, elle aussi paraissait choquée du comportement de daenerys mais ne disait rien, à vrai dire depuis le début elle ne disait rien, ce qui étonna fortement margaery, elle aurait pu au moins éviter ça, tenter de les calmer ou bien de faire autre chose.

Aidée par sansa, elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit en vitesse, oubliant de remettre son manteau et son écharpe, encore abasourdit par les événements. Elles marchèrent en silence, margaery était énervée et n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase correcte, les mots s'emmêlaient, se mélangeaient dans sa tête, beaucoup trop de chose à analyser, les larmes commençaient à lui monter, des larmes de colère.

 **-Ecoute je suis vraiment désolée du comportement de Daenerys, j'irais lui parler demain, tu verras-**

 **-J'en ai rien à foutre, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis hein ? Si nous sommes amies, si tu n'as dieu que pour moi comme l'a si bien dit daenerys, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Tu passes ton temps à ne rien dire, pour éviter de froisser qui que ce soit mais bordel, elle a dépassé les bornes !**

 **-Calme toi, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à moi OK ! Tu es énervée je le comprend très bien mais on ne peut pas dire que tu es tentée de calmer les choses aussi et puis tu ne sais rien sur la vie de daenerys ni pourquoi elle a agit comme ça !**

 **-J'en ai rien à faire tu voies, si tu es de son côté très bien parfait, moi je rentre chez moi.**

 **-Attend marjo, s'il te plait, attend !**

Margaery s'éloigna en silence, laissant sansa seule, dans la rue, sous la neige qui tombait encore.

Daenerys se mit à hurler, à pleurer, à jeter les coussins contre sa porte, évacuant la colère, la tristesse mais sans succès. Elle se sentit encore plus seule que d'habitude, elle avait espérer que sansa serait restée, elle l'avait abandonné. Son cour lui faisait mal et elle se laissa tomber le long de son mur, fatiguée de crier à plein poumon. Elle tenta de se calmer mais l'immense vide dans son cœur ne cessait de s'approfondir encore et encore. Elle sortit de sa table de nuit, une lame de cutter et commença à s'entailler l'avant bras, en faisait des incisions peu profondes mais assez douloureuses. Sentir la douleur autre part que dans son cœur l'apaisa, elle sentit le sang chaud couler le long de son bras et se lasse tomber à terre, elle prit un oreiller et le cala sous sa tête, puis elle s'endormie.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Le dragon et la fleur**

Margaery marchait sans preter attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient, si bien qu'elle bouscula quelques passants, ne se donnant même pas la peine de s'excuser, elle pouvait entendre au loin les jurons de certains, mais à l'heure actuelle elle s'en moquait. La seule chose qui l'a tourmentait était le comportement de daenerys, la tournure des évenements et la réaction de sansa. Rien de ce qui venait de se passer aurait du, si sansa avait été plus attentive, si elle les avaient separées, si. Elle s'arreta net, les larmes recommançant à couler, elle se mit à se maudir de penser une telle chose, surtout de sansa.

 **-Je ne suis qu'une idiote.**

Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et pleura ne pouvant plus bouger, paralysée par la colère, la tristesse mais aussi le froid glaçant de l'hiver. Une heure s'était ecoulée depuis que margaery s'était posée ici, inerte au monde qui l'entourait son regard errant sans but, ses yeux étaient gonflés à force de pleurer, elle ne distingua même pas la silhouette qui se tenait devant elle, n'écoutant même pas la voix qui lui adressait la parole.

 **-Hé oh margaery tu m'entends ? Tout vas bien ? Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?**

 **-Sansa ? Sansa c'est bien toi ?**

 **-Heu non moi c'est myrcella, tu sais ta camarade de classe ! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?**

Pendant une farction de seconde, elle crut que sansa l'avait suivit pour tenter de lui parler ou bien meme de la consoler mais voyant que ce n'était pas elle, toute illusion d'espoir s'en alla.

 **-Allez debout je te ramene chez toi, tu vas mourir de froid si ça continue.**

Myrcella prit margaery par le bras droit et commença à la soulever difficilement en raison de son poids, puis mit son bras autour de son cou et partie en direction de chez elle. Elle se laissa faire, beaucoup trop épuisée par les évenements d'aujourd'hui, le trajet se fit dans le silence, n'ayant aucune envie de parler. La neige contreignait myrcella à avancer prudement pour éviter touts risques de chutes.

 **-Bon on est arrivée chez toi margaery**

 **-Merci myrcella.**

Myrcella frappa au domicile. La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de margaery qui en voyant sa fille dans cette état se mit à s'inquiéter.

 **-Mais ma chérie que t'est-il arrivée ?**

 **-Bonjour madame tyrell, je l'ai trouvé comme ça, elle n'a rien voulut me dire**

 **-Entre myrcella, je t'en pris je vais faire du thé pour vous rechauffer.**

Elle s'éxécuta et fut soulagée de poser enfin margaery sur le canapé, qui ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de lui adresser un faible sourire.

 **-Dis marjo, tu es sur que tout vas bien ?**

Elle leva peniblement les yeux à l'écoute de son surnom donné par ses amies, sansa et daenerys, ce qui fit remonter en elle de la tristesse.

 **-Oui, mais évite de m'appeler comme ça.**

 **-Hum ok.**

Le silence se refit entendre mais fut de courte durée quand la mère de margaery revint avec trois tasses de thé fumantes ainsi que des petits gâteaux.

 **-Merci pour tout madame**

 **-Tu peux m'appeler Alerie myrcella, chérie bois un peu, tu as l'air frigorifié.**

 **-Non merci, je vais plutot aller prendre un bain, encore merci myrcella de m'avoir ramener.**

 **-Pas de soucis.**

Elle ne se fit pas prier et monta jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle fut enfin tranquille. Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa couler de l'eau bien chaude, laissanr par la meme occasion ses larmes couler.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qu'a ma fille en ce moment mais je ne l'a reconnais plus.**

 **-Je dois bien dire que son comportement m'a beaucoup inquiété aujourd'hui, elle ne m'a même pas reconnu et m'a appelée sansa.**

 **-Quelle drôle d'idée de t'appeler par l'une de vos camarades**

 **-Oh mais je ne connais aucune sansa**

 **-Tiens donc, comme c'est étrange**

 **-Votre thé est délicieux et vos gâteaux sont toujours aussi bon**

 **-Je te remercie myrcella, au faite comment va ton frère depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **-Qui ça ? Goeffrey ou tommen ?**

 **-Goeffrey bien évidemment**

 **-Oh bien il se plait bien dans son université, il est revenu exprès pour les vacances de noel.**

 **-Bien bien, je devrais inviter tes parents ainsi que ton frère à venir prendre le thé à la maison.**

Margaery se déshabilla en prenant soin de plier ses vetements et de les mettre sur le bord du lavabo, puis elle pénétra lentement dans l'eau brulante, la chaleur lui fit tourner la tête mais une fois à l'intérieur du bain, elle se sentit comme enveloppée dans une couverture qui l'a protégeait du monde extérieur. Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder ailleurs, elle ne voulait penser ni à daenerys ni à sansa, ni à personne d'autre, juste à ce moment présent, dans sa bulle. Une fois l'eau du bain légèrement plus refroidit elle plongea la tête dedans, laissant l'eau mouiller ses cheveux, puis elle poussa un cri, comme pour se liberer d'un poids. Elle ressortit la tête pour prendre une grande inspiration avant d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

 **-Ma chérie tout vas bien ?**

 **-Oui mère.**

 **-Je voulais te prévenir que le diner sera bientôt prêt, je te laisse finir tranquillement.**

 **-Merci.**

Elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi gentille avec elle, du moins, cela l'étonnait après ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne lui en voulait plus, du moins elle n'y pensait plus, bien que l'idée de devoir s'excuser auprès de son frère l'embetait au plus au point. Elle prit le temps de se sécher les cheveux puis de s'habiller à nouveau et de descendre. Elle était visiblement la dernière à s'installer à table, son frère étant en pleine conversation avec son père. Elle se contenta de prendre place et d'écouter vaguement quelques brides de leur conversation qui tournait autour du sport, activité favorite de son frère, elle ne comprenait guère les jargons techniques qu'employait son frère.

 **-Margaery chérie, tu vas mieux ? Tu veux manger un peu ?**

 **-Oui mère beaucoup mieux, et oui volontiers je meurs de faim**

Sa mère prit le temps de lui servir une bonne assiette, remplie de viande en sauce et de légumes verts, elle dégusta lentement son repas qui était délicieux, elle appréciait fortement les repas que sa mère concoctait, concentrée sur son repas elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que son frère lui adressait la parole.

 **-Alors comme ça tu joues les clochardes dans la rue ?**

 **-Oui et alors ?**

 **-Les enfants vous n'allez pas recommencer ?**

 **-Non père ne vous inquiété pas je ne faisais que de** **la taquiner**

 **-Très drôle Lloras !**

 **-S'il vous plait.**

Le ton de son père était ferme, le reste du repas se passa dans le silence complet et pour margaery le reste du repas lui parut amer et sans goût. Une fois le repas terminé, elle aida à debarasser et fit la vaiselle, sa mère l'aidant à essuyer.

 **-Chérie, tu devrais parler avec ton frère, tu sais par rapport à l'autre fois**

 **-Tu parles du faite qu'il m'ait humilié publiquement ?**

 **-Margaery, tu exagères, il voulait juste plaisanter**

 **-Désolée mais moi je n'ai pas ri du tout.**

Un léger froid s'installa dans la conversation.

 **-Je t'interdis d'éléver la voix contre moi ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre jeune fille ?**

 **-Veuillez m'excuser mère mais je ne ferais pas le premier pas, si il veut discuter ou s'excuser qu'il vienne.**

Elle rinça le dernier verre restant, s'essuya les mains et partit en direction de sa chambre sans dire bonne nuit à sa mère, la journée avait été plus que maussade, elle n'avait pas envie que sa mère en remette une couche avec son frère. En traversant le couloir elle tomba nez à nez avec lui qui l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

 **-Je crois que toi et moi on a des choses à se dire !**

 **-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

 **-Oh arrete de faire ta gamine capricieuse et rentre**

 **-Je ne-**

Elle interrompit sa phrase et capitula, elle suivit son frère et s'installa sur son lit, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était pas rentrée dans sa chambre, elle était propre et bien rangée, à l'image de son frère.

 **-Bon tu veux parler de quoi ?**

 **-Ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas, tu voudrais que je m'excuse par rapport à la soirée de noel mais je n'en ai pas envie**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait venir là ? Tu comptes encore me rabaisser ?**

 **-Arrete de prendre ce ton dédaigneux quand tu parles avec moi, c'est agaçant**

 **-Le plus dédaigneux entre toi et moi, c'est toi, il suffit de voir comment tu te comportes quand il y a du monde autour de toi, surtout auprès de maman et papa**

Son frère resta immobile à la fixer sans rien répondre, margaery sembla que les choses étaient mal partit et vu la façon dont son frère s'adressait à elle n'arrangeait rien, elle en avait marre des disputes, celle de son frère et puis daenerys, les choses allaient mal très mal. Résignée elle décida de calmer le jeu et de tenter une approche.

 **-Bien si tu ne veux pas me faire d'excuses pas de soucis, les choses resterons telles quelles moi après tout ça ne me gêne absolument pas.**

 **-Margaery Tyrell vous êtes du arrogance, j'en tombe des nues, vraiment !**

 **-Quoi encore ? Tu n'en a pas marre d'être toujours sur la défensif avec moi ?**

 **-Et toi tu n'en a pas marre de jouer une gamine de dix an jamais contente ?**

Aie, encore une fois elle venait d'entendre le mot gamine revenir dans une dispute avec elle. Elle resta bouche bée, l'entendre une nouvelle fois de la bouche d'une personne qui, malgrés tout comptait pour elle, lui fit prendre conscience que les choses étaient peut-être vrai à son égard. L'air abbatut elle risqua sa question.

 **-Tu trouves que je suis une gamine capricieuse ?**

Lloras l'a regarda dubitatif, ce fut la permière fois depuis leur dispute qu'elle parut sans défense et abbatut, voyant qu'il l'avait surement blessée, il abaissa son offensif et entama le dialogue, plus posé qu'au début.

 **-Je-je, hum non pas tout le temps, quelque fois tu peux être sympatique**

 **-Mhm je ne sais pas si je peux prendre ça pour un compliment**

 **-Venant de moi tu peux.**

Ils se mirent à rire, sans grande conviction juste par politesse.

 **-Dis Lloras, pourquoi les choses ont-elles changé depuis ton entrée à la fac ? Je veux dire on à toujours été très lié toi et moi non ?**

 **-Dans un sens oui, étant plus jeune nous étions proche et puis tu as commencé à exceller dans certains domaines, tu étais la petite chérie de tout le monde alors que moi je devais constament faire des efforts pour meriter quoi que soit.**

Margaery n'en revenait pas, durant toute ses années elle pensait que c'était elle qui devait constament faire des efforts pour combler ses parents, pendant que son frère réussisait tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

 **-Non lloras, c'est faux je, tu as toujours été très doué alors que moi je-**

 **-Non margaery, je crois que instinctivement mère a fait en sorte de nous mettre en compétition sans réellement sans rendre compte, et nous sommes tombés dedans comme des bleus. A chaque fois que tu jouais du piano en famille tout le monde t'admirait pendant que moi je travaillais comme un malade pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une félicitation de la part des parents, alors que toi tout te réussissais. J'ai finis par devenir jaloux de toi. Heureusement que le sport m'a aidé, tu sais avec père blablabla**

 **-Lloras, je-je suis désolée pour toutes ses années où tu t'es senti rejeté, je n'en avais pas consience.**

 **-Non margaery c'est moi qui m'excuse pour tout, tu étais jeune et moins consicente de ça, mais aujourd'hui tu es plus mature pour ouvrir les yeux sur ça.**

Jamais au grand jamais, margaery avait prit conscience du profond malaise que son frère pouvait endurer, durant toute ses années elle pensait que c'était l'inverse, que c'était elle qui devait constament faire ses preuves pendant que son frère était le petit chouchou de la famille. Soudain elle prit conscience de la gravité de sa dispute avec son amie.

 **-Je crois que toi et moi nous venons de faire un grand pas, je veux que les choses s'améliorent entre nous, tu es mon frère et je t'aime peu importe si tu es plus fort ou non dans tel ou tel domaine, moi je m'en fiche de cette stupide compétition, soyons qui nous avons envie d'être.**

Il regarda sa sœur et se mit à lui sourir, visiblement d'accord avec elle, se qui soulagea maragery contente d'avoir pu mettre les choses au clair avec lui, elle était partit pour ne pas s'excuser et au final elle ressortit de cette conversation le coeur plus légé, du moins le coeur moins lourd.

 **-Très bien petite sœur, faisons ca ! Et désolé pour noel, j'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin**

 **-Un peu trop loin ? C'est une blague j'espère !**

Daenerys mit du temps à emmerger de son sommeil, le soleil filtrant à travers sa fenêtre l'aidant à savoir qu'elle heure il pouvait être, et consata qu'il n'était pas si tard que ça, dix heure trois était indiqué sur son radio réveil posé à terre ou du moins tombé ici durant la scène de rage de la veille. Légérement dans les vapes, elle constata la pagaille de sa chambre, ses draps n'étaient plus sur son lit, ses coussins répandus un peu partout, son bureau sans dessus-dessous mais fut soulagé de voir son mur spécial dragon intact. En essyant de se mettre en position assit et elle constata qu'elle avait mal partout et surtout au niveau de son avant bras où elle vit des entailles rouges là où du sang avait séché, elle frotta dessus pour les faire partir et fit une grimace de douleur, elle ne s'était pas loupée une fois encore. Elle se leva et se dirigea devant son miroir pour constater les dégats, ses cheveux d'un blanc de neige étaient tout en mêlés et ses yeux gonflés à force d'avoir trop pleuré.

Elle se rappela de sa dispute avec margaery, au plus profond d'elle, elle le savait qu'elle avait merdé, que les choses étaient allées trop loin et qu'elle ne méritait pas ça, mais seulement bien qu'elle commençait à regretter, sa fieté prenait toujours le dessus et en aucune raison elle ferait le premier pas. Résolu à laisser les choses telles quelles, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour se reveiller, elle prit le temps de désinfecter et mettre un bandage autour de son bras puis elle entreprit d'aller ranger sa chambre, du moins pour qu'elle paraisse moins bordélique car elle savait que sa mère revenait aujourd'hui.

 **-Bordel de merde, elle va encore me tuer si elle voit ma chambre dans cet état !**

Elle ramassa ses draps et les posa non sans délicatesse ainsi que ses coussins sur son lit, remit en ordre son bureau et passa l'aspirateur. Cela lui rappelait l'épisode où margaery était venu pour la première fois chez elle et lui avait fait la reflexion que sa chambre était bordel, se qui l'a rendit à la fois nostalgique et en pétard.

 **-Après tout elle l'a bien méritée non ? Sale gamine**

Midi était déjà passé quand affalée devant la télé, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le son de sa mère lui souhaitant un joyeux noel en retard.

 **-Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?**

 **-Ouais salut, bien et toi ?**

 **-Oh oui nous avons passés un très bon noel, tu aurais du venir, j'espère que tu as été sage chez les stark ?**

 **-Mais oui bien sur pour qui tu me prends !**

Visiblement vexée par la remarque de sa mère, elle continua de regarder la télé sans nullement preter attention à elle, n'étant pas d'humeur.

 **-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi au faite ?**

Intriguée, elle leva la tête en sa direction et constata avec surprise qu'en effet, elle tenait bien dans sa main un gros paquet, emballé soigneusement.

 **-C'est vraiment pour moi ?**

 **-Bien sur ! Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ?**

 **-Si si bien sur, donne !**

Elle lui arracha presque des mains et se mit à le déballer sans précaution et fut surprise de son contenu. Bien qu'à l'ordinaire à chaque noel sa mère lui offrait des choses inutiles à ses yeux, cette fois-ci les choses étaient bien différente, ce qui lui remonta le moral.

 **-Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre mais étant donné des efforts que tu as fourni durant les examens et les bonnes notes que tu m'as ramené je me suis dis que je pouvais bien te le prendre !**

 **-Whoua merci beaucoup c'était justement celui qui me manquait !**

Elle regarda avec admiration la grosse boîte contenant une réplique parfaite d'un dragon noir en statut, elle tourna et retourna la boite sous toutes les coutures, ses yeux étaient rempli d'étoiles, c'était le dernier qui lui manquait à sa collection des trois dragons.

 **-Je ne sais plus le nom de celui-ci Drago ou dogon et de ceux que tu possèdes déjà d'ailleurs**

 **-Drogon maman, et les autres sont Viserion et Rhaegal.**

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai !**

Contente de son cadeau elle s'empressa d'embrasser sa mère sur la joue avant de se rendre compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fais ça et se recula pour retrouver son attitude normal envers elle.

 **-Merci, pour une fois que ce cadeau me plait.**

Puis elle trouna les talons et s'empressa de le deposer sur son étagère à dragon, toute contente de son cadeau elle appela son amie de toujours sansa.

Elle mit trois sonneries avant de décrocher.

 **-Yo toi comment tu vas ? Moi génial tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a offert pour Noël ?**

 **-Quoi encore ?**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pourquoi ce ton froid avec moi ? Je t'ai rien fais moi à ce que je sache**

 **-Non mais sérieux tu m'appelles comme si de rien n'étais alors qu'hier tu as failli rendre chauve marjo !**

 **-Oh je voies tu t'inquiètes plus pour ta petite chérie que pour ta meilleure amie !**

 **-Non daeny je t'interdis de dire ça, je m'inquiète autant pour toi que pour elle, je dis juste qu'au lieu de m'appeler l'air toute contente parce que ta mère t'a acheté ton dernier dragon qu'il te manquait dans ta collection, tu devrais plutot appeler marjo et t'excuser ou parler !**

 **-Attend comment tu sais ce qu'elle m'a acheté ?**

Sansa poussa un long soupir, consternée de voir son amie toujours compliquer les choses.

 **-Sérieux daeny, ta mère m'a appelée pour savoir se qui te ferais plaisir, à chaque noel elle le fais, au lieu de toujours t'en prendre à elle, de la repousser, tu devrais essayer de faire des efforts, les gens essayent d'être gentil avec toi et compréhensif mais toi tu les repousse sans cesse, il va bien falloir que tu réussisses à passer à autre chose, ça va bientot faire 9 ans !**

Daenerys resta bouche bée devant la réaction de son amie, il lui arrivait de lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur son comportement, ou sur son attitude mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi dur envers elle depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

 **-Merci de ton soutient sansa, je saurais m'en rappeler, sur ce salut.**

Puis elle raccrocha si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réponse de sansa. Trop c'était trop, elle en avait marre de ses leçons de moral à la con. Entre margaery et elle les choses commençaient à peser lourd dans son coeur. L'air commençait à manquer dans sa chambre, alors elle décida de prendre l'air, au moins personne ne la fera chier. Elle s'habilla chaudement puis devala les escaliers, arriva au niveau de la porte, chaussa ses bottes puis prevenu sa mère de sa petite sortie.

 **-Je sors prendre l'air, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps je rentrerai**

 **-Mais daeny je pensais qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble, que toute les deux, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

 **-Non, j'ai envie d'être seule.**

Puis elle claqua la porte si violamment, qu'un cadre se détacha du mur pour se fracasser en mille morceaux par terre, sous le regard impuissant de sa mère.

* * *

Le symdrome de la page blanche ça vous parle ? Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à revenir mais impossible d'écrire de moindre truc (larmes coulant de mes yeux) XD dans tous les cas j _e vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientot pour la suite :)_

 _Un avis, une critique ou juste un petit coucou ? La review est là mon petit, la review est ton ami ne l'oublie pas !_

 _ **La petite question du jour : Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette saison 7 de Game of thrones ?** _


End file.
